Bad, bad Miyako
by Sylvyr Elf
Summary: Miyako is tired of watching Kari get all the attention. In an attempt to get away from it she tries to commit suicide...when her attempt fails evil offers her an alternative. Will she accept the offer. Rated pg13.
1. Default Chapter

Sylvyr: "OK this is my first Digimon fic so please be nice."

Vegeta: "Be nice? The story is stupid? Who is going to be nice?"

Sylvyr: "Hey Vegeta, what are you doing here? This is not a DBZ fic."

Vegeta: "I know. It's still stupid."

Ken: "Hey, be nice to her. I think DBZ doesn't have any plot, but do I tell you that?"

Vegeta: "You just did genius."

Ken: "Oh yeah, I guess I did."

Vegeta: "Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah….

Trunks: "It was not that funny father."

Sylvyr: "Your not supposed to be here either."

Trunks: "What do you mean we're not supposed to be here. Ryoko said we were having a party here."

Sylvyr: "What, Ryoko!"

Ryoko (appearing out of nowhere and sitting on Trunks lap with her arms around his neck): "Yes." Tries very hard to look innocent.

Sylvyr: "Did you tell Trunks I was having a party! I am trying to get some serious work done here. What do you think you are doing?"

Ryoko ignores her.

Washu suddenly walks out of entertainment center. "Hi everyone."

Sylvyr: "Washu, what have you done to my entertainment center?"

Washu: "Well you don't have a broom closet, and I had to put my lab somewhere didn't I?"

Silverstingmon: "Aren't you supposed to be working on a story?"

Sylvyr: "Yes but there are to many people here who aren't in this fic. Some of you really need to go home."

Silverstingmon: "Oh."

Wormon: "Who is that guy anyway?"

Kaiser: "Stupid, that is your ultimate form. Duh."

Wormon: "Oh."

Kaiser: "I agree with Vegeta, this story is stupid."

Ken: "Would you shut up and leave her alone about the story already?"

Kaiser: "When she says it."

Sylvyr: "Say what?"

Kaiser, Vegeta and Ryoko: "You know."

Sylvyr: "If I say it will you all go home."

All: "Yes."

Sylvyr: "Fine. I do not own Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, or Tenchi What's-his-name. Satisfied!"

Ryoko: "Hey it's Muyo."

Sylvyr: "What."

Ryoko: "Tenchi Muyo."

Sylvyr: "I thought you were Japanese?"  
Ryoko: "I am what has that got to do with anything?"  
Sylvyr: "Shouldn't you say Muyo Tenchi?"

Ryoko: "OK, I think maybe Syl finally lost it. Let's get out of here. Go Ryo-oki."

Sylvyr: "Wait not it the…" too late Ryo-oki transformed punching several holes in the walls and taking out part of the ceiling. She grabs Trunks and drags him on board then beams everyone else up.

Sylvyr: "Finally some peace and quiet…"

Silverstingmon reappears: "Syl…am I going to be in this one…please?"

Sylvyr: "Not if you don't shut up and let me write."

Silverstingmon: "OK bye."

Sylvyr: "Oh…and I don't own Tenchi Muyo."

Prologue: Alone

It was dark in the digital world and a little cold, but Miyako did not mind. She had been feeling cold and alone for several days now, the physical cold did not bother her.

Kari, Kari, Kari… all they cared about was Kari. 

Usually Miyako was not subject to jealousy but eventually enough became enough. Kari was not really that much prettier was she? But no one paid attention to Miyako the way they did to Kari, and while Miyako usually acted like she did not care, deep down inside it hurt.

It was not just Daisuke and TK. It was everyone. The big dance was coming up and every boy in school had asked Kari out at least once, while Miyako sat unnoticed on the sidelines. She was sick of it; no one really wanted her why should she just stay around where she was not wanted. Sure there was Hawkmon, but he was her partner, he was supposed to like her. She was quite certain that if they did not need her help the others would never spend any time with her at all. 

__

Well from now they can do it without me.

She walked slowly to her favorite spot in the digital world. It was a waterfall, nearly a hundred feet tall but the water did not face a straight drop, time and weather had cut the cliff face so that the water fell in a series of small falls. She climbed up to the top one; it would have been faster to have Halsemon fly her up there, but she had not wanted her partner to come with her. She had left him at her house telling him she was going shopping, which he hated. He would find her note in the morning, but by then it would be too late.

She sat down on her favorite boulder leaning back against the smooth surface of another boulder, which formed a sort of seat for her. She pulled her legs up against her chest and cried for a little while, why did it have to hurt so bad. Hawkmon would know where to find her in the morning. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box knife, she had to use it when they received shipments in the store. Normally a box knife was not sharp enough to cut anything but tape, however, she had replaced the blade just that evening and knew it was as sharp as any razor.

_Do I really want to do this? _She asked herself. _Is it really worth it? Why not? No one would miss me. Then do it, before you lose the nerve._

She slipped the blade out of the case and fingered it softly, admiring the sharp blade. Her long lavender hair fell over her chest as she lifted the blade to look at it in the moonlight. She gave a soft sigh and lowered it to her wrist. One slash and it was done.

_Strange, I thought it would hurt a little more. I feel strangely relaxed. Just like I'm going to sleep._

The world around Miyako slowly went black.

Sylvyr: "Um Ok, I spent more time chasing people out of my living room than I did actually writing my story.

Silverstingmon: "Don't worry, this is just a prologue. Don't tell the Kaiser when you are planning to work next time, I think he is the one who told Ryoko you were trying to work."

Sylvyr: "Why that rotten little…" Much mumbled swearing.

Silverstingmon: "Don't waste too much time on him. All you readers out there, I know it was short but please review. Syl' will get very depressed if nobody tells her what they think."


	2. Chapter 1:Surprise!

Sylvyr: "OK, here is chapter one, quite a bit longer than the prologue."

Ken: "I like it, it's nice."

Kaiser: (appearing out of Washu's lab in the entertainment center) "Shut up you little Goody-goody. You only say that to make Sylvyr feel better. The story is still dumb. Really, you're as pathetic as Wormon."

Ken: "I will take that as a compliment. How old are we in this story?"

Sylvyr: "You and Miyako are about fifteen, Kari, Daisuke, and TK, are fourteen. Iora is twelve. The others are about eighteen."

Ken: "Cool. You better put in your disclaimer before the Kaiser gets a chance to remind you." (Much muffled swearing from the Kaiser.)

Sylvyr: "Oh yeah, thanks Ken. I don't own Digimon or Tenchi Muyo. I haven't mentioned any of them yet but I never know when one of them will show up around here, so…I don't own Dragon Ball Z either."

Kaiser: "Goody little Ken won't let me get the best of her will he, huh." (Stalks angrily out the door. Sylvyr Elf and Ken exchange looks.)

Sylvyr: "Didn't he come in through Washu's lab."

Ken: "Uh huh, what was he doing in there?" (Realization dawns and both dash towards door, too late, whole house blows up.)

Sylvyr (Hair is sticking up and ends are smoking.): "Oh no! The landlord is going to kill me. Yesterday it was Ryo-oki, today it was the Kaiser. How am I going to explain this kind of repairs? Will they ever leave me alone?" (Falls down in anime despair) "Just read the story now, and please review, I could use the emotional support." 

Chapter One:Surprises

Hawkmon sat dejectedly on a boulder. V-mon tried in vain to interest him in some food. It had been three weeks since Miyako had vanished…he refused to accept the fact that she was dead.

He remembered all to well that horrible morning when he woke up to find that Miyako had not returned from her shopping trip. At first he thought that maybe she had stayed out with a friend and he had begun to gather up her school things, he was certain she would be back any minute in a hurried rush to grab her things and run to avoid being late for school. It was then that he found that horrible note. Miyako wanted to die! He had called the others and gotten them to open a digiport for him before school, he rushed to the falls she loved so much praying that it was not too late, that she had not gone through with it, that he had not failed her.

He had circled high above the falls searching for any sign of Miyako. He could not see any sign of her, he had expected to find her at the top pool but her favorite seat on the boulder was unoccupied. After a few moments of frantic searching he returned his attention to the top pool. It was then that he had noticed that her favorite boulder was spattered with something dark, blood, he hoped not. 

He dropped to the boulder in a flash; sure enough it was blood. He smelled the air, it was Miyako's blood. There was so much, but there was no sign of her. He had searched the area hopelessly for hours before the others got out of school and arrived. He had not told them before about Miyako's note, only that she was in the digital world and needed help. Now he told them everything. Together they had searched the digital world for several days searching for any sign of her. Eventually they had given up. Either she was dead or she did not want to be found.

Part of Hawkmon hated them for giving up on her, part of him was glad they at least would be able to move on. He never would, he had been designed specifically to be her partner, and without her he was empty. He had the feeling that eventually he would lose interest in everything and cease to exist. It had already begun. He was not eating, which had the others worried, but there was nothing to be done about it.

He got up and listlessly followed the others through the digital world, he was still helping in the fight against the Kaiser although he was no longer much use. He was losing his ability to fight.

The Kaiser chose this moment to attack. Three Darktyrranamon jumped out of the trees at them accompanied by several Bakamon; all wore the Kaiser's trademark, the dark rings.

The other four digimon armor digivolved and attacked the Darktyrranamon. Hawkmon launched a weak attack at the Bakamon. It was easily deflected and the Bakamon launched a counter attack, Hawkmon was too weak to dodge it and it caught him full on. He reeled backwards in pain, slowly his world went black.

Hawkmon was surprised to find himself waking up again. He had no idea where he was or why he was there. He did know that he was in a lot of pain. He had hit his head on a rock and one of his wings was broken. He lay still with his eyes closed pretending he was still asleep.

He heard the swooshing sound of automatic doors opening, followed by heavy footsteps. 

"Wormon, get me some bandages and a first aid kit. Huh, stupid Bakamon, I told them to capture him, not beat him half to death."

The Kaiser. _What could he possibly want with me?_ Hawkmon thought miserably. He was not really in the mood to exchange blows with the self-proclaimed ruler of the digital world. He lay still as the Kaiser walked over to him hoping the boy would not realize he was conscious.

The boy slipped his gloves off and probed Hawkmon's damaged wing, causing a moan of pain to escape his prisoner. Hawkmon knew that Ken enjoyed torturing digimon but did he have to take advantage of an injury.

"Wormon, get me the supplies for a splint too. Those stupid Bakamon broke his wing."

Supplies for a _splint?_ Was the Kaiser tending his wounds? He heard the soft clicking sounds of Wormon's approach and the sound of a box being handed over. There was the sound of running water as a bowl was filled from a nearby tap.

"Clean up that head injury while I see what I can do about this wing." He felt a warm cloth gently dabbing at his forehead wiping away the blood. He could feel the Kaiser leaning over him as he probed the injured wing again, while it was painful Hawkmon could not help but notice that the Kaiser's touch seemed incredibly gentle for such a violent person. The Kaiser stopped probing the injured wing and turned his attention to the healthy one.

__

What is he doing? That wing isn't hurt? Realization dawned on him suddenly, _He has to reset the wing; he is comparing the bone structure so he will know when it is aligned correctly._
    
    The Kaiser laid a long piece of wood along the length of Hawkmon's injured wing. Then ever so gently shifted the bone into the correct position. Hawkmon fought against the scream of pain that wanted to escape. Gentle hands or no getting ones bones reset is never fun. Ken took some bandages gently bound the board to Hawkmon's wing. Then he moved over to inspect the bandage Wormon was placing on his forehead. Hawkmon thought about the way Ken's hands had felt when they moved over his wing. Almost as though his hands had forgotten that their master was a monster. He did not think even a doctor could have been so gentle.

Satisfied with Wormon's work the Kaiser sent him off to run some errand.

"Alright you, I know you're awake, so get up."

Hawkmon opened his eyes in surprise.

The Kaiser laughed a cold laugh at the look in his eyes. "Yes, I knew you were awake. No creature, which was unconscious, would have been able to resist screaming when I reset that wing. Now, come along."

"Why should I go anywhere with you?"

Hawkmon expected the Kaiser to get angry or beat on him but instead he crossed the room and picked Hawkmon up, careful not to get to close to his beak, as Hawkmon was trying rather hard to bite him.

"I don't have time for this, although you seem to be feeling better already."

It was true, Hawkmon felt more alive than he had in days.

The Kaiser carried him roughly down several corridors stopping once to yell at some ringed slave who were not working fast enough to satisfy him. Finally the Kaiser reached his destination and hauled Hawkmon into a fairly large room.

The room was like nothing Hawkmon would have expected to see on the Kaiser's base. It was decorated with lace and frills, it seemed to be just the sort of thing a girl would love. There was a wardrobe in one corner and a chest of drawers in another, but most of the room was taken up by a large canopy bed. 

Hawkmon wondered briefly why the Kaiser would have such an effeminate room but the sight of what lay on the bed drove all thoughts of the Kaiser from his head.

She was lying across the bed with her back to them, but one look at the lavender hair spread out on the pillow was enough to confirm her identity to him.

He leapt from the Kaiser's arms and landed on the bed next to her.

"Miyako!"

Sylvyr: "I forgot to do this because the house blew up but I really need some help. I love the way Japanese people add affectionate phrases onto the ends of names but I don't really know the difference between them. Could somebody please break them down for me. In particular I would like to know the difference between putting it on a last name or a first name, and what the different names (chan, san, nichan…etc) mean. Also do Japanese people have middle names? If they do how are they used?"


	3. Miyako in the Mirror

Sylvyr(whispering): Wow! Look at all I managed to get done. It's after midnight and the everyone is asleep. I finally got some work done. A nice long chapter."(Room fill up with fog Dracula suddenly appears in living room.

Dracula: "Good evening my sweet, I was wondering if perhaps you were thirsty, I thought maybe I could take you out to get a bite."

Sylvyr: "Forget it. That line only works when I am really depressed. I just got another chapter finished so I am really pumped so you better forget about it OK."

Dracula(swears in Romainian for several minutes): "Am I in it?"

Sylvyr: "No. You are not in it. This is a digimon fic. Not a Dracula fic."

Dracula: "Well could I do a cameo?"

Sylvyr(looking worriedly at his teeth): "Well I'll think about it. OK."

Dracula: "Fair enough." (another cloud of fog rolls in and Myotismon suddenly appears.)

Myotismon: "If he is in it I want to be in it too."(pouts like small child, looking at teeth Sylvyr decides not to tell him how he looks.)

Sylvyr: "Good, that saves me a phone call, I needed you to be in it later. Oh and by the way I do not own digimon or Dracula." (Unnoticed by Sylvyr the two vampires have started fighting. Myotismon's grisly wing attack misses Dracula and eats a hole in the wall. Both look at Sylvyr's angry expression and run away.) "Oh well, my insurance rates have skyrocketed since I started this story. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Read and enjoy."

Chapter 2: Miyako in the Mirror. 

"Miyako, Miyako are you all right?"

There was no answer, no response.

The injured digimon turned to the Kaiser in rage, "What have you done to her? Why won't she answer me? What is wrong with her?" Ken was certain the enraged little digimon would have attacked him if he had the strength.

"I didn't do anything to her." He said, walking around the bed and kneeling so he could look in her face. She was staring straight ahead; her beautiful violet eyes were blank and empty. She was like a doll she went where she was told, ate if you gave her food, but aside from that she was lifeless. She had been that way since he found her. He gently reached out to brush some of her hair out of her face, he pretended not to notice when Hawkmon bristled up in response to his action. "I don't know what is wrong with her. I found her out on a cliff side a few weeks ago, she had tried to commit suicide and I picked her up and brought her along. At first I thought she was just weak, she lost a lot of blood, but after a week went by and there was no change I knew something else was wrong. I've tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked. Wormon thought having you here would help, maybe it will."

"Why didn't you have me ringed like your other slaves."

"As of right now you are not my slave. If I ring you now you won't be the same as you were when she knew you, which would defeat the purpose. So you try to snap her out of this, and I will not hurt you. Is that fair?"

"No. But I don't have much of a choice."

"So true."

The Kaiser left the room leaving Hawkmon to tend to Miyako.

The Kaiser sat in his throne studying the monitors, which showed him various areas of the ship. The Bakamon doing latrine duty, Hawkmon taking care of Miyako, Darktyranamon scrubbing the mess hall floor, Miyako lying ever so still on the bed, Airdramon re-tiling the ceiling, Miyako wandering aimlessly around the halls, Hawkmon trying to get a response from Miyako…Miyako…Miyako. Somehow he just could not get away from her. He considered her slight form clad in a long flowing white gown as she floated down the halls like a lost ghost; he tried vainly to repress the shudder of delight which passed through him like a bolt of lightning every time he looked at her. 

__

What would it be like to…no! I can't afford to think that way. She is my enemy after all.

He turned to his computer and tried to bury himself in his work.

Miyako wandered aimlessly through the corridors of her own mind. Everything seemed so empty, all the things which once interested her, now seemed pointless. Computer class, why bother, no one cared. Not even her parents; they had so many kids, she was just one more mouth to feed.

Everything around her seemed gray and dim. 

She saw Kari, and TK, and Daisuke, they were all happy with the little love triangle they had going on, they sure would not miss her opinionated remarks about how childish it was. (Even if she would have died to be included.)

She saw Iori, busy with his Kendo class or helping his Grandpa with something or other.

"They don't miss you dear, none of them do. They stopped looking for you only a few days after you disappeared. They aren't really your friends."

Miyako turned to look at the speaker, for a moment she thought she was looking at a human woman but them realized from the fact that the speaker was so tall and her outlandish dress that she must be a digimon. She was dressed in a grey body suit which hugged her perfectly formed body. It was ripped away in strategic places, leaving her shoulder and part of one thigh bare for the world to see. She had a beautiful face although her skin was frighteningly pale, and her wide set eyes were glowing red. She had long straight hair which fell just to the tops of her thighs.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Ladydevimon. I don't want anything, except to give you a chance at revenge."

"Revenge? Why would I want revenge."

Ladydevimon pointed and once again Miyako saw visions of her friends and family, all perfectly happy without her.

"Look at them. They don't want you. Especially not that one." An image of Kari sat before them. "She wants all the attention for herself. Don't you want to teach her to respect you? Don't you want to make them sorry for what they did to you?"

Miyako looked at the images of her so-called friends.

"Yes."

"I can help you child."

"Why would you do that?"

"I like you, I feel sorry for you. I might someday need a favor from you. Any number of reasons, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm not like your puny so-called friends; I won't ever let you go."

A mirror appeared before Miyako, but the reflection in it was not the one she was used to seeing. Instead of a gawky girl, she saw a graceful lady. Her hair was not flying every which way but instead stayed perfectly in place, as though sculpted by a master artist. Her glasses were gone. She wore a long party dress which left her shoulders bare, it was slitted up the side to reveal her shapely legs. She gasped at the sight of herself.

"I can make you all that and more, if you wanted it. I will make you as beautiful as you want to be. You just have to do one small favor for me. I'll tell you what it is when it is time to pay up. What do you sat Miyako."

Miyako looked at the image in the mirror, oh how she wanted that. "Yes Ladydevimon, I will accept your offer."

Ladydevimon walked up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder, Miyako screamed as sharp pain suddenly shot through the back of her neck, her head felt as though it were on fire. Then it was all over.

Miyako sat up suddenly breathing fast from the terror of the dream, _What a realistic nightmare._ She saw Hawkmon sitting on the edge of the bed watching her with concern. She opened her arms to him with a smile.


	4. I Want Revenge!

Sylvyr: Ok here is chapter 3, 4 if you want to count the prologue.

Ryoko(snatching Sylvyr's notepad and reading over notes): Don't you think he is a little out of character?

Sylvyr: Yes but it is my story and I can do what I want with it. The series never really let us know what he would do with another human, aside from hanging them is some high place for bait, which wouldn't be much use in this story because everyone thinks she is dead.

Ryoko: Oh. Has the Kaiser seen this yet?

Sylvyr: No. Don't show him until I get it posted, PLEASE. I don't need him blowing up my house again because he doesn't feel I am 'properly preserving' his image. I can't believe he is throwing such a fit about this. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or Tenchi Muyo. Or anything else for that matter.

Ryoko: OK Elf, I've made sure you have done everything like you were supposed to. I'm out of here.

Sylvyr: Hey what's with using my last name, you've never done that before?

Ryoko(blinking innocently): Oh, but I'm Japanese. Isn't that the way we're supposed to talk.

Sylvyr: I think I set myself up for that. (Ryoko walks out pleased that she has finally gotten Sylvyr back for her previous remarks. (see Prologue)) I would like to thank Babyshiro for the spelling correction, I think I have corrected that now, and I know he cares for her deeply, but Miyako is seeing things through an illusion created to make her feel unwanted. Thanks also to Sakura Blossom for the many reviews and the help with the Japanese suffixes. Thanks to Ken's luver and Zapha ( ) for the many reviews. I hope everyone likes this, and I think this chapter is my longest one yet. (pushes upload button just as Kaiser walks in carrying her notepad, which Ryoko took, in one hand and what looks like a remote control in the other) Oh no you don't, you can't blow up my house again. I can't afford to fix it.

Kaiser: You should have thought about that before you wrote this junk about me. Now you just have to face the consequences.(pushes button, instead of blowing up house it blows up in his face. Sylvyr, tries not to laugh too hard at angry Kaiser. He looks ready to murder her, he just now figures out that she rigged his remote, then puts hands together.) This is a little trick Vegeta taught me. Final Flash. (house is blown up)

Sylvyr(sighs): I don't own Dragon Ball Z either.

Chapter 3: I want Revenge

Miyako was sitting up in the bed looking over Hawkmon's feathers at the bedroom. Someone had very good taste. The room made her feel like a princess, it was perfectly suited for her.

"Hawkmon, I need to take a shower. Is there a bathroom nearby?"

Hawkmon looked at her in shock; here she was waking up for the first time in four weeks, in a strange room, making him worry himself sick, and the first thing she does is ask for a shower!

"Uh, I don't know. I'll go find out." He was a little hurt that she did not seem to care how much she had worried him. He was at the door before she spoke again.

"Hawkmon." He turned to look at her. "Thanks for taking care of me. You must have been real worried. You're a true friend." He smiled as he left the room.

She smiled a little smugly; it had been so easy to say just what he wanted to hear. She leaned back on the bed and waited for him to return.

He returned shortly and led her to the bath down a hall. It was a traditional Japanese style bath, meaning that it was more of a pool full of hot water than a bathtub. She gasped in amazement at the size of it. She had it all to herself.

She walked around and examined the ornate paneling on the walls for a few minutes. She started to undress and noticed Hawkmon turn his back discreetly. She smiled in amusement, after all he had been designed specifically to be her partner, he could have no lust for her, but he always did this when she changed. He turned back around when he heard her slip into the water. 

She swam around the pool once stretching muscles that had not been used in weeks. Once she felt more like herself she paddled over to Hawkmon. He had found some soaps and shampoo. She picked up a bottle and sniffed the contents. The soft scent of lavender assailed her senses. She poured some of the shampoo into her palm and began to massage it into her hair.

"Where are we Hawkmon?"

__

Well, it is about time she started wondering about that. Maybe she'll have a plan of escape.

"We're in the Kaiser's headquarters, you've been here since the night you tried to commit suicide. He captured me and brought me here a few days ago."

Miyako looked him over for the first time and noticed that his wing was damaged. She felt a prick of conscience that she had not noticed sooner. "He hurt you! Is it bad?"

"I don't think he meant for me to be hurt. He wanted me to be able to take care of you, but his slaves got carried away. From what I've heard the Bakamon responsible for my capture have been given the worst chores on the base." He stopped and looked down at the bandaged wing. "He tended to it himself, Miyako. His hands were so gentle…like a child who has been handed something fragile. I don't understand him."

Miyako submerged her head and rinsed her hair. _So…the Kaiser has a soft side…I'll have to see if I can take advantage of that…_Miyako felt different today than she ever had before. She felt like a cat, indifferent to anything but what she wanted. She thought about the Kaiser and what his intentions for her might be. She smirked beneath the water as she considered her intentions for him.

She sat up swiftly, her wet hair clinging to her back. She snatched a bottle of conditioner from Hawkmon and poured it over her hair, massaging it in to work out the tangles. _I wonder if there is someplace around here where I could get some makeup._ She washed the rest of her body as she allowed the conditioner to set.

Hawkmon watched her worriedly, he could not put his finger on it but she seemed different somehow. How could she act the same as always and yet seem so cool and indifferent at the same time. 

She was rinsing the conditioner from her hair and he sensed that she was now in a hurry to get out. He remembered seeing some towels in a closet and went off to fetch them. By the time he returned she was ready for them and waiting rather impatiently at the edge of the pool for him to get them to her. She quickly dried off and wrapped her hair up in one towel, wrapping the other around her slender body.

She reached for her nightgown but Hawkmon stopped her and led her to a small door hidden by the paneling.

"He said you would find clothing and anything else you required in there."

Miyako opened the door to find a small dressing room. The walls were all mirrors and soft cushions were littered about the floor. There was a counter in one corner which was littered with any kind of hair care products she could possibly ask for; in another corner was a small wardrobe.

She opened the wardrobe and considered its contents. Every outfit was gorgeous and seemed to be cut just for her. She tried on several outfits before making her final decision on what to wear. She finally found an outfit that was just right for what she wanted, it was sexy and attractive, but it also made her appear innocent and naïve. Perfect. 

It was a creamy midriff shirt, which laced up the front and left her shoulders bare. An ankle length cream skirt with a lavender overskirt, which laced up the front, accompanied it. She changed into the outfit and sat down to do her hair. Once it was combed out and blow-dried she took some of the curling irons and used them to bring out her natural curl.

__

How does she know to do this? Miyako never showed this much interest in her appearance before. I would not have expected her to be able to do her styling this easily. Hawkmon had been watching her with a growing sense of unease.

She explored the drawers of the counter and discovered several drawers full of hair accessories, makeup and jewelry. She complimented her outfit with several silver bangles on her uninjured wrist, a silver hair clip, and a silver anklet with little bells that seemed to sing as she walked. She even found a set of contact lenses made to her prescription. She looked at the shoes in the closet and decided that none of them really seemed to suit the image she was looking for, it would be better if she went barefoot.

She looked herself over in the mirror, then raised her hands over her head and spun around causing her skirt to whirl higher and higher, the bells on her ankle jangling wildly as she danced to a music only she could hear.

Abruptly her dance ended and she tossed herself into the cushions on the floor. Once she had gotten her breath back she stood up and shook out her clothes and made sure there were no unwanted wrinkles. The girl in the mirror looked like a gypsy or a peasant from an earlier time, innocent but wild. Perfect. She was ready to go see the Kaiser.

Ichijouji Ken was curled up in a window seat studying his trig. He was silhouetted against the setting sun, his indigo hair flying in all directions. A cool breeze from the open window ruffled the pages of his book; he smoothed them back down in irritation.

When Wormon had told him that Miyako was awake and wanted to use the bath he knew he had better get out of the control room. The monitors could see into any room in the base, and Miyako was just too much of a temptation. He knew he was already close to being obsessed with her, he did not need to fuel his desires by watching her bathe.

The door slid open with a soft 'swoosh'.

"Wormon I said I was not to be distur…" His voice dropped off as he caught sight of her. His eyes traveled over her outfit, from her bare feet to her soft curling hair, falling like a waterfall over her bare shoulders. _She doesn't belong here. She doesn't belong anywhere in this world. She belongs in a faerie tale; somewhere where everything has a happy ending. _By some miracle he managed to close his mouth and collect his thoughts.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you." She had not been able to see his eyes but the expression on his face when he walked in told her all she needed to know. _This is going to be much easier than I anticipated._ "Why am I here?"

"You tried to kill yourself. I found you out there, dying all alone, and brought you here and fixed you up."

"Why didn't you leave me to die? I thought we were enemies?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean I want you to die."

"Oh, thank you." _It's amazing how easy it is to be exactly what he expects._

"What do you intend to do now?" 

She looked at him in surprise, "Aren't I your prisoner." She blinked innocently.

"No. You are free to leave. I have no need of human slaves. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't really think I want to go back to the others."

"You're welcome to stay here until you make up your mind…." _That was easy. _"…on one condition: you will not try to stop me or interfere with me. If you do that then I _will_ find a use for a human slave."

__

Don't worry, pretty-boy, I don't intend to interfere with you at all. "Thank you Ken, uh I can call you Ken, can't I?"

Normally he would have said no, but she was so pretty and the innocent way she looked at him made him feel like something inside him would melt if he did not give in to her.

"Yes, but only while you're here. Once you leave here you call me the Kaiser, same as before. Got it?"

She nodded. _He is so malleable. It is easy to get exactly what I want from him._

They stayed in companionable silence for a few minutes watching the sun set, each lost in silent contemplation. He turned and studied her profile.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Try to kill yourself." His frank question caught her off guard and a small sob escaped her lips. She turned away from him and shook with silent tears. He stood up in concern and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He had not intended to make her cry.

"They all hate me!" _It's amazing how convincing I'm being…he doesn't have a clue. _"All they think about is Kari. They think she is so much prettier than I am. She always got all the attention." By this time he had wrapped an arm around her to comfort her and she was leaning into his chest sobbing desperately. _The tears come so easily, I wonder if maybe some of the old hurt is left in me after all._
    
    He let her cry, wrapping both arms around her, pressing her tightly to his chest.
    When she had stopped crying he loosened his embrace so she could lean back and look into his face. She seemed surprised that he had not pushed her off and mocked her for being weak and jealous.
    "I can't believe those idiots would honestly pick that little twit over you."
    She looked up at him in shock, _He sounded like he really meant that…but he couldn't. Could he?_ She reached up with a trembling hand and pulled the shades away from his eyes. The moon had now risen, and by it's light she now saw a flicker of sincerity and something else she could not quite place in his deep blue eyes. He leaned over to kiss away her tears and she forgot whatever it was she thought she had seen.
    His lips gently trailed up one cheek, across the bridge of her nose, and down her other cheek in a gentle caress, his soft mouth erasing every trace of tears from her face. When he reached her chin she tilted her head back and he trailed warm kisses down her neck. He could feel her delicate pulse beneath his lips. He worked his way back up and found her mouth. When he touched her lips she gently returned the kiss.
    He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Don't cry anymore. I'll take care of you. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."
    _So easy.
    _She laid her head against his shoulder, "I want revenge. On her, on them, on everyone. Can you get me that?"
    There was a trace of haughtiness in his voice as he replied, "You know I can."
    She slid her hands down his chest and encircled his trim waist. _Fool! I have you right where I want you._


	5. A Lesson In Evil

Kaiser: Was there any point in this chapter?

Sylvyr: Yes. I'm defining new relationships.

Kaiser: Oh, I think you have me out of character.

Sylvyr: You always think that, anyway, I don't have time to spend arguing with you. I need to get my disclaimer out and put this up. I do not own digimon.

Goku(from outside house): Kame-hame-ha. (blows big hole in house)

Sylvyr: Goku, what do you think your doing? You're supposed to be the good guy, why are you blowing up my house?

Goku: I was looking for him, (points to Kaiser) he killed all the fish in my pond. I don't have anything to eat.

Kaiser: Awww, poor baby. What's the matter does Chichi not know how to make anything besides fish?

Goku(scratches head): Syl, did he just insult my wife?

Sylvyr: Yes, if you are going to make a mess out of him please take him outside first. I can't afford to make any more repairs.

Goku: OK. (Drags Kaiser, who is protesting loudly and profanely, outside and proceeds to beat him up.)

Sylvyr: I don't own Dragon Ball Z either. Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 4: A Lesson In Evil

Miyako lay in her bed; she was in that lazy state of mind where she was half-awake and half-asleep. Her thoughts drifted lazily over the events of the previous evening.

The Kaiser had turned out to be quite full of surprises. She had know he would offer her a chance for revenge, but she had expected him to try and seduce her into evil, tempting her with images of the revenge she could extract from the others. Instead he had waited and made her ask for it. She had expected him to sleep with her, she had even anticipated that he would be forceful; after all he lived by himself, he _had_ to be lonely. She had wanted him to, gone out of her way to be exactly what he desired, and still he had not.

__

~Flashback~

"You know I can."

Her hands trailed down his chest and encircled his trim waist. They stayed that way for several minutes before he noticed she was shivering. Looking down he realized how cold the floor was to her bare feet. In one easy movement he scooped her into his arm and sat down on the window seat with her in his lap.

She snuggled close wrapping her arms around his neck. _It's close. So close I can feel it. Just a little more and I will have him._ The thought excited her. 

She entangled her fingers in his soft hair and pulled him down to kiss her. He met her lips willingly; his kiss was soft and enticing. He pulled back, a smug little smile on his lips.

"You must be tired. I'll take you back to you room now."

"But Hawkmon is there."

His smile transformed into a full-blown smirk. 

"I know."

He carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed; then turned on his heel and left.

__

~End Flashback~

So…he's not as easy to manipulate as he first seemed. I know he wanted to give in, I could see it all over him, I could almost feel it. Why didn't he? Oh well, sooner or later I'll get him.

After a good nights rest she was now ready to start her day.

She found that the wardrobe in the corner, like the one in the dressing room, contained clothes which seemed to be made just for her. She picked a dark violet turtleneck and black denim jeans with a matching vest. She would rather wear one of the prettier outfits, but she had the feeling she would probably have to do some work today.

She brushed out her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. Her stomach grumbled and she wondered when breakfast was. She was about to go looking for a kitchen when a timid knock sounded on her door.

She opened the door to be greeted by one of the Kaiser's slaves. He was incredibly small, probably half the size of Hawkmon. He looked like a little green worm, his face was sweet and sad, especially his eyes. He looked as though he spent a lot of time worrying. Miyako's immediate desire upon seeing him was to pick him up and tell him that everything would be all right, but she had the feeling that the Kaiser might not appreciate her treating his slaves like pets.

"Good morning. I'm Wormon. I hope you slept well. Ke…the Kaiser sent me to get you for breakfast."

"Oh good, I'm starving." She gave him a warm smile then yelled into the room, "Come on Hawkmon. Get down from there and let's go get something to eat." 

Hawkmon had been thoroughly scandalized that the Kaiser had brought Miyako back to bed, and had spent the night perched stiffly on one of the bedposts keeping watch. He was convinced that the Kaiser would come back while they were off guard and defile her. Miyako tried to point out that if he had wanted to he had had plenty of opportunity while she was unconscious and Hawkmon was not there, but to no avail.

Now he hopped stiffly to the floor and followed Miyako and Wormon.

"How are you feeling Hawkmon? You look a little stiff."

"I am fine thank you _Wormon_. I spent the evening keeping watch against _your_ master." Apparently the two had met before and Hawkmon did not care for the smaller digimon. "After all we wouldn't want him sneaking in and hurting her."

"Oh, he would never-"

"Shut up Wormon. I don't want to listen to you justify your master. _Your Kaiser._"

"Hawkmon!" Miyako was shocked to hear her partner speak so viciously to the little digimon, "It isn't his fault he's been enslaved. All the digimon here have to obey him. You know that. Why are you picking on him?"

"No Miya-chan, not all the digimon here are enslaved. Wormon stays here because he wants to. The Kaiser doesn't even want him around, but he stays here anyway. He's free to leave, but instead he chooses to stay here and get the stuffing knocked out of him by Ken instead. He's a weakling; he doesn't have the backbone to stand up to Ken, or to leave. Instead he stays here and idolizes the Kaiser. It _is_ his fault he's here."

Miyako watched Wormon flinch at Hawkmon's stinging reproach. She noticed for the first time that he did not wear a dark ring. His powder blue eyes exhibited excruciating pain, as if he were fighting a battle inside himself.

"Stop it Hawkmon." She knelt and studied Wormon. He had several large bruises and a couple of whelp marks on his back. The Kaiser obviously abused him, hard and frequently. _What could possibly cause him to be this devoted to someone who treats him as bad as Ken obviously does?_ One look into his eyes answered her question. _That look in his eyes when someone speaks of the Kaiser; it's the same look I see in Hawkmon's eyes when he looks at me._ "He's your partner, isn't he?"

"Yes." A look of undying devotion crossed his face. She could tell that he truly loved the Kaiser.

They continued in silence. They had almost reached the dining area when Hawkmon turned to Wormon, he looked thoroughly abashed, "I'm sorry Wormon. I didn't realize you were his partner, I didn't think he even had a partner. I know I could never leave Miyako either."

"It's alright Hawkmon. I'm used to it."

The Kaiser was waiting impatiently for them. "It's about time you got here!"

Much to Hawkmon's surprise, however, he stood as Miyako entered the room and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down primly. Wormon went off to tell the kitchen slaves that it was time to bring the food in. Hawkmon perched on the back of Miyako's chair, staring down at Ken as though he expected Ken to try and attack Miyako at the breakfast table.

"He looks a little stiff. Is he always so stuffy?"

"No." She gave Hawkmon a slightly reproachful glare. "He's been a little more edgy than usual the last day or two."

"He doesn't trust me." It was a statement, not a question.

They ate quickly, the only sounds the clicking of their silverware, Wormon scuffling around in the shadows, and Hawkmon ruffling his feathers in disapproval. When they finished eating Ken ordered Wormon to clean up the dining area and get himself something to eat in the kitchens.

"Hawkmon, I want you to go with him. And be sure and eat something too."

With that she followed the Kaiser out of the room.

Hawkmon and Wormon were in the kitchen eating. Hawkmon's harsh words had been forgotten. 

"I'm worried about Miyako, Wormon. She's been acting differently lately. I don't know what's wrong with her. I don't even know _if_ anything is wrong with." 

"I know exactly how you feel, Ken used to act the same way. It was like something was different, but everything was still the same. Over time the 'something different' kept growing and growing until it took him over. He seemed to become a different person, he started being cruel and eventually decided to take over the world."

"You mean he didn't always act like that?"

"No, when he was little he was sweet and kind…so kind." Hawkmon remembered the gentle way the Kaiser had fixed his broken wing. He understood even better now why Wormon had not deserted Ken. Somewhere deep inside the Kaiser was a vestige of his childhood kindness. Wormon stayed with him in hopes that it would some day be rekindled. "Maybe someday…"

"Yes." Hawkmon smiled at him. "Someday. Do you think Miyako is in danger of the same thing happening?"

"It's possible. If it happens you won't be able to stop it. But don't leave her, you can't desert her."

"Don't worry, I could never leave her."

"He doesn't know yet does he? That you're staying?"

"No. I haven't told him yet. What if he leaves me Ken? I don't think I can handle that."

"He won't. He's just a computer program, his function is to serve and protect you. He is not capable of leaving you."

"Oh." _Does he really not know that they are real? I think I better not tell him the truth then. It might really mess up the way he handles things, and that could interfere with my plans._

They were back in her room; she was sprawled invitingly across the bed, he was sitting on top of the chest of drawers, to her disappointment he did not seem at all inclined to move and share the bed with her. "I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you get these clothes? They seem to be made just for me."

"Oh, I didn't get them anywhere." He grinned at her, "You did. The closets and dressing rooms in the base have a default program written into it so that whoever opens it finds exactly what they are looking for. I'll show you."

He hopped off the drawer and walked over to the wardrobe. When he opened it she saw that it was full of his clothes. He shut it again. "Which brings us to the first step in my plan to get your revenge. I assume you did want me to make a plan."

She nodded.

"Good, then the first thing we need to do is get you established." He opened the wardrobe again and pulled out an outfit. "Go put this on."

She started to lift her shirt over her head but he pointed to a screen in the corner, "Behind that." She gave a little pout but did as she was told.

The outfit consisted of tight black leather pants, a gray tube top, and a sleeveless black leather vest. 

She stepped into his line of view taking delight in the sound of his slight intake of breath. She walked over and took the black knee-high boots from his hands; he was still staring. "So, what is the purpose of this outfit."

He snapped out of his daze and led her over to a chair by the dresser. When she had sat down he pulled her ponytail out and began brushing her hair. "The purpose of this is so that you won't be recognized. An enemy that you can not name is much more threatening than one you know. If you know your enemy's purpose and reasoning, it is easier to fight them, than if they are an enigma." While he was talking he had poured powder from a packet in his pocket onto the brush and brushed the powder into her hair. "So, you will be a new enemy to the digidestined. One they don't know. I have become to familiar to them to frighten them."

She had her back turned to the mirror so she could not see what he was doing to her hair. He wrapped a leather choker around her throat, and put leather armbands on her upper arms.

He came around in front of her and knelt down. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told, her body tingling with anticipation. To her disappointment the next instant she felt a make-up brush slide across her cheeks. She waited impatiently for him to finish his gentle ministrations; she wanted to see what he had done. 

Finally he told her she could open her eyes. She stood up to face the mirror; she had never seen the person staring back at her.

The person in the mirror had bleached blonde hair with streaks of black running through it. She wore black and grey eyeshadow, her lips were painted black, and a blush of dark rouge spread across her pale cheeks. The dark make-up and clothes were a stark contrast to her pale skin.

Miyako raised a hand to make certain that was really her reflection.

"She's so different from you, isn't she?"

"Yes. It's almost frightening."

"She's supposed to be. But she isn't _Miyako,_ is she? She needs a new name."

"Yes." She studied her reflection, "Which one do you like better, her or Miyako?"

She was afraid he would say he liked this frightening girl more. "Miyako"

"Good, then when we aren't fighting the digidestined I will be Miyako. Do you ever wear anything besides that?" She indicated his typical Kaiser outfit.

"Hmm. Oh yes. Sometimes I wear a dress uniform for formal occasions." He laughed at the expression on her face and crossed to the wardrobe, took an outfit and went behind the screen to change. It was her turn to gasp when he came out; he was wearing tight faded blue jeans and a loose blue silk shirt. His hair lay straight the way it did in the real world and he had discarded his shades. He looked gorgeous. He grinned at the look on her face.

After a few seconds she managed to collect her thoughts. "So, Ken, you don't really like this outfit, it just suits our purpose?"

He nodded.

"What would you like to see me wear?"

He grinned at the prospect and walked over and touched the wardrobe, then backed away and indicated for her to open it. She did so curious about what kind of clothes he found attractive. She gasped in surprise at the elegant selection of dresses in the closet. The dresses were all very expensive looking, things she knew she would have never been able to afford in the real world. She would feel like the Queen of Sheba in any one of them. She smiled happily and started closing the door. She stopped when she noticed a dress that was not in the same high taste as the others. She pulled it out and grinned; it was the dress she had worn the night before. She shut the door and turned from the closet.

"Aren't you going to return the favor. Let me know what you want to see."

She grinned mischievously and touched the wardrobe, then walked over and perched on the edge of the drawer.

He opened the wardrobe; it was empty. He blushed at the innuendo, "Real cute, but I don't think so."

He gave her a roguish grin and left the room. She watched him go, then walked over to the wardrobe and looked over the selection of dresses that Ken had liked, trying to decide which one of them to wear to dinner.

Hawkmon perched on the edge of the bed watching Miyako brush her hair before bed.

"So, they didn't look for me very long. Figures." 

He had just finished relating the events of the four weeks she had spent in a daze and his prospects of getting Miyako out of here looked pretty slim. Finally he gathered the courage to ask the question which was weighing heavily on his mind.

"We're not going back, are we, Miyako?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. Hawkmon saw deep pain and sorrow in the depths of her violet eyes. He had always known there was more to Miyako than the happy front she put on; he knew that even if she didn't show it Kari's popularity hurt her. But she had never before allowed him to see how deep that hurt went. 

She sat next to him and pulled him into her arms; hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry Hawkmon. I know how much you want to go back. But it hurts so much to watch them fawn all over her. When I'm here it doesn't hurt as much for some reason. Maybe because Ken _doesn't_ think she hung the moon. I just want to get away from the pain. And maybe I want to make her hurt a little bit too."

She sat still, waiting for his reply, hoping he would not turn on her. He returned her embrace. "I'm sorry Miyako, I never realized how much they were hurting you. I don't think you're doing the right thing. I think if you talked to them you could sort things out. Even though I think you are making a mistake, I will never leave you. One thing though, please don't ever ask me to fight against them."

Tears were running down her face, "I won't. Thank you Hawkmon."

Kaiser(reading notes from next chapter): This stuff sucks. I'd never act like that!

Sylvyr: Oh just shut up. You're too much of a critic. There's this little thing called artistic liberty, and I am putting it to use.

Kaiser: Nobody will want to read this.

Sylvyr: Why don't you let me post it, and we'll see what happens?

Kaiser: Will it take you so long to post?

Sylvyr: I hope not. Next chapter "Preparations" will hopefully be up soon.


	6. Preparations

Sylvyr(yawning): Another midnight update, how do I always manage to stay up so late?

Kaiser: Forget that. How do you always manage to do that to me?

Sylvyr(smiling innocently): Do what?

Kaiser: Like I would ever act that way. If I were writing this...(I can't in good conscience print what he said. It was rather racy and his language is terrible.)

Mom(sitting on couch reading previous chapters): I think a certain little boy needs to have his mouth washed out with soap.

Kaiser: I am not a little boy.

Sylvyr: Hi Momma. What are you doing here? 

Mom: I'm reading your story. It's a little disturbing to read my daughter writing stuff like this. I guess all authors Moms feel that way.

Sylvyr: Disturbing? I didn't think I had written anything disturbing? What do you mean?

Mom: Well, she's taking a bath and the Hawkman person is in there watching her. That just seems a little steamy for you.

Sylvyr: Mom, that's Hawkmon not Hawkman. He's a digimon and he's a two foot tall bird.

Mom: Oh well that's better. You had me worried.

Sylvyr: Sorry, it must be my bad penmanship.

Mom(handing Sylvyr notebook): I'm going to bed, see you in the morning sweetie.

Sylvyr(looks at notebook noticing that every instance of the name Hawkmon had been changed to read Hawkman. Glares at Kaiser.) I see you made some adjustments to this before you snuck it to her.

Kaiser(looking worriedly at Sylvyr, who looks like she is about to throw him off a cliff): Um...well...you see...(Room suddenly fills up with fog, Myotismon and Dracula appear.) Saved. (leaves room before Sylvyr can get him.

Myotismon: You said I would be in this.

Dracula: And you promised me a cameo.

Sylvyr: Have some patience, I have a lot of work to do. I'm trying to get to it. I've been busy.

Both(advancing on her with fangs bared):We're tired of waiting. If you don't put us in tonight we're going to...(both are grabbed from behind and thrown onto couch by Michael Morbius.)

Morbius: The two of you will leave the lady alone. I will not allow you to attack an innocent.

Dracula: You obviously haven't read her writing.

Sylvyr: Ohwow, ohwow, ohwow....(Morbius is her favorite vampire of all time)

Vampires get ready to fight it out, suddenly a hole is blown in the wall and bright light fills the room. A figure get's off his motorcycle, draws sword and enters room. It's Blade. Wordlessly he chases all vampires out of house. Unfortunately he does not manage to actually kill any, well it's fortunate in Morbius' case. He also puts several holes in the wall. He leaves chasing Myotismon and Dracula. Morbius got away. 

Sylvyr: Well that was weird. Anyway I don't own Digimon, Dracula, or the comic books Blade, Morbius, or Spiderman. Oh, I changed the rating to pg-13 because this is getting a little more intimate than I originally intended. I don't know if it really deserves that rating but it got it anyway. (Looks at hole Blade left in wall) I guess I'll have to patch that tomorrow. I kind of have a problem though, I have no idea what Miyako should do to Kari when she catches her. Anybody have any suggestions? And please review, I only got one review on my last chapter.

Chapter 5: Preparations

Miyako bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Her arms were raised in a protective stance. Ken circled around her, his fists raised to protect his upper body. His violet blue eyes were intently set; a hard look was on his face. In a quick movement he lashed out in a high kick straight for her face. She managed to clumsily block it. His fist shot towards her ribcage and she managed to block it again. _Ow, that hurt, he sure isn't pulling his punches._

At her second successful block he launched a ferocious attack, his blows coming harder and faster each time. Miraculously she managed to block most of them. A punch to her stomach knocked her breath away, but she would not give up. Somehow she managed to stay on her feet; it was then that she saw an opening in his defenses, blocking his latest punch she grabbed his arm at the wrist pulling him closer to her and bringing her knee up in a kick at the same time. She released his wrist as her knee connected solidly with his stomach.

She watched his blue eyes shoot open in surprise and pain. He collapsed to the floor holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath. 

__

Looks like I hit him a little harder than I intended to.

She came over to him, a worried frown on her brow.

"Ken, are you alright? I didn't mean to kick you quite so hard, I got carried away."

The next thing she knew she was hitting the ground. Hard. She had not even seen him shift his position to lash out in the kick that pulled her feet out from under her.

He laughed breathlessly at the look on her face, "I'm alright Miya. I've been hit harder in my life. I wasn't pulling my punches either. You've gotten really good over the last couple of months. That makes twice this session that you've managed to land a blow, and I lost count of how many you blocked. If you can do that against me those digi-fools won't stand a chance against you."

He was always like that, shamelessly flaunting his superiority. He never let her forget that he was a black belt; his high-and-mighty attitude had inspired a sort of competition between them. She was constantly trying to outdo him in everything he did. He enjoyed it, it was a challenge, he had to be constantly on guard, constantly ready, to keep her from outdoing him. 

He stood and offered her his hand, pulling her gently to her feet. "I think we've practiced enough for today. Com' on."

(30 minutes later)

The two of them were headed for the control room. Both were dressed in their 'official' clothes.

Two weeks earlier Miyako had officially staked her 'claim' to the digital world.

Ken's plan required that the digidestined not know they were working together. As far as the digidestined were concerned Miyako was just another human who believed that she was destined to rule over the digital world. She was taking over new sections, establishing a territory of her own.

They had even staged a battle between the two of them, when she had 'stolen' a sector of his territory.

He had invented a new type of control device for her. In place of the control spires that he used, he designed for her a living plant with the same abilities. It was half vine-half tree. No one but Miyako or Ken could get close to it without getting tangled in its vine-like branches. If a digimon got caught in its branches it would wrap around them and snap off leaving a control band like the dark rings.

"I should have thought of this sooner. Those digi-fools can't even get close enough to them to destroy them."

They were watching a monitor, which showed the digidestined attempting to get close enough to the trunk of a dark tree to destroy it. If they managed to take off a branch several more immediately grew up to take its place.

"Ha", laughed Miyako, "you didn't think of this. It was my idea, you just made it happen."

It was true. She had seen the dark trees in a dream and asked Ken if he thought he could make something like them for her. What he came out with was almost exactly like what she had seen in her dream.

He turned from the monitor to study her; she was lying on her side, stretched cat-like along the length of a branch of her precious mother tree. (This was the original tree, which he had programmed to complete the functions of the dark towers. All the other trees had been grown from pieces of living wood taken from this tree.) Over the last few months she had gone through a subtle transformation from a geeky computer girl to a gorgeous diva. She had made a few alterations on the outfit, instead of complimenting it with leather she now wore jewelry made from twisted black wood; gifts from her tree. 

A circlet of wood rested in her hair, (which was her natural color since she only colored it when the digidestined were going to see her) her eyes were half-hooded as she studied him back, the look in her eyes making him feel as if his whole body were on fire. Her soft lips were lush and inviting, another ring of dark wood circled her smooth white neck. His eyes traveled down from her neck to the soft tops of her bosom, which just barely showed from the v-neck of the vest. One bare arm supported her weight on the tree the other, marked with a single armband of dark wood, rested loosely in the curve where her hips met her stomach. Her hands were slender and fine, the delicate fingers tipped with perfectly oval nails. Her stomach was left bare by the vest and he had to tear his eyes away from the soft white flesh. His eyes traveled down her perfectly shaped legs, resisting the urge to go run his fingers over them. She blushed under his intense scrutiny.

"How long will it be before we can attack them?" There was eagerness in her voice. She knew that Ken's plan was a good one, but she did not really want to wait much longer.

He sat on the branch next to her, "Not long now. The setup is almost to the point that our scheme will be believable."

She smiled and touched the branches of her tree; before he had a chance to react, the vines of the tree lifted and pinned him against the trunk of the tree. She shifted her position so that she could sit in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him hard.

"Your tree is as treacherous as you are," he whispered when she pulled away from him. "I can't turn my back on either one of you."

"That's right." She grinned playfully before kissing him again. 

She knew he enjoyed her attentions, but in a few minutes he would begin to object. Much to her great aggravation he still would not sleep with her. It had become another game they played; seeing how far she could go before he made her stop. She knew better than to push him. Once she had gone farther than he wanted her too, and he refused to let her within touching distance for almost two weeks. She had barely been able to stand it and had finally apologized to him and promised not to go too far again.

Today, however, he was being almost cooperative; at least he was not fighting her, or pretending he did not notice what she was doing. Emotionally he was hard to read; it had taken her a long time to be able to tell what he was feeling by his moods. Even when he was complacent he was dangerous.

She grabbed a handful of his soft hair and tugged, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to force his head back. He still offered no resistance. She kissed his throat, her tongue dipping into the small hollows of his throat.

He moaned softly; he rarely ever indicated how much he enjoyed her attentions, but she loved when he did, it gave her a feeling of power, as if she could make him do anything.

He closed his eyes an expression of fierce enjoyment on his face. She took this as and invitation to continue and kissed him more passionately than before; he gently returned her kisses. In these rare moments he was always extremely tender with her.

As their tongues entwined she let her weight press against him. She could feel the shudders that passed through his body as he fought against his instinct, trying desperately to regain his self-control.

"You're just like sugar Ken. Did you know that? Pretty to look at, but just one little kiss and you melt in my mouth. Com' on Sweets, let's play."

She met his lips again, her hand trailed gently over his body, she ran her fingers along the edge of his belt, delighting in the tremors that shot through him at her touch. She had started to unbuckle it when he started to resist. He shook his head, breaking her kiss at the same time.

"No, Miya, don't." She looked at him resentfully at him, technically the tree held him helpless and she could have taken whatever she wanted from him. But she knew that if she did he would leave her, even if she locked him up and kept him prisoner she would lose the warmth of his friendship. "Let me up." 

She sulked but commanded the tree to release him. He was still breathing hard. 

He sat up and stroked her hair gently then whispered in her ear, "Don't be angry with me Miyako. Neither one of us is ready for this. It would completely change the dynamics of our relationship, and I'm not sure it is strong enough to withstand such a transformation right now. You've already seen that I open up more than usual when you touch me. I can't handle having someone see that much of me yet. Wait 'til we're older. I'll still be here. _ I promise._"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes. Sex is the one area of my life that I haven't messed up yet. I don't really want to start now. I'm only fifteen."

"Alright Ken, I can wait. But I expect you to deliver. When you're ready, I want to be your first."

__

If I have my way, Miyako, you will be my only one.
    
    He got up and walked over to the computer monitor. She followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her cheek against his back. She loved holding him; he was always firm and unwavering.

"Sweets."

"Hmmm."

"Why are you doing this? Helping me I mean."

He turned to look at her, "I know what it's like to live in someone else's shadow."

She let go of him as he stepped towards the doors. They closed behind him with a soft swooshing sound. She needed to think. He had reminded her how little she knew about him. _He lived in someone else's shadow? He keeps so many secrets. Who's shadow could he have possibly lived in? He's one of the smartest and strongest kids in all Japan, not to mention his good looks. How could he have possibly had to compete with anyone? As far as I'm concerned he's perfect. Oh Ken, after all the time I have spent here I still hardly know you. I want to find out everything there is to know about you. I want to see all your secrets. When will you let me see your heart? _


	7. Dealing with the Devil

Kaiser: Uh, what happened?

Sylvyr: What do you mean?(blinks like she doesn't know what he means)

Kaiser: Look at this, it doesn't make any sense.

Sylvyr: It will Kaiser-chan.

Kaiser(leaving room looking confused): Whatever, it's not like I care or anything anyway.

Ken(walking in): What's wrong with him this time?

Sylvyr: He doesn't understand this chapter.

Ken(looking over chapter): I can see why. Something seems to have changed drastically which you haven't told us about yet. 

Sylvyr(looking mysterious): Maybe.

Ken: I don't like it when you do that to me.

Osamu: Sylvyr, can I please be in this one.

Sylvyr: I don't think so Sam. I don't really have room for you in this one.

Osamu: You just don't like me do you?

Sylvyr: No, not much. You hit Ken, I never had much patience with guys who knock their younger siblings around.

Osamu: Hey it was in the script.

Ken(holding up a piece of paper): It looks like you're in this one Sam.

Osamu: Really? You're really going to put me in one?

Sylvyr: Yes, although I'm not going to post it 'till tomorrow. It was an entry in a contest and I want to find out if I won or not.

Vegeta: Are you through shamelessly promoting yourself?

Sylvyr: Yeah, I think so.

Vegeta: Good, you have something to say I think.

Sylvyr: Are you ever going to stop pestering me? I don't own DBZ or Digimon.

Osamu: What a bossy jerk.( Sylvyr and Ken are both gesturing for him to shut up. Vegeta begins to glow and turns blonde.)

Vegeta: What did you call me? You better take that back squirt.

Osamu: Make me. (Ken and Sylvyr duck as Vegeta blasts Osamu)

Sylvyr(looking at wreckage of her house): You see Sam there is a reason we don't upset him.

Crisp Osamu: I noticed. Make the pain stop please.

Sylvyr: I can't, but I'll upload this and then find you a Tylenol. Oh, I don't own Tylenol either.

Chapter 6: Deal with the Devil

Kari looked at the message on her D-terminal in disbelief. She looked at the others; from the looks on their faces it was obvious they had also received the same e-mail.

__

Digidestined: I am quite certain that you know by now of this usurper who calls herself the Digimon Enchantress. I know for a fact that you have lost several battles to her. I also have suffered defeat at her hand. On our own we are too weak to stop her. I suggest we call a truce until she is defeated. If we don't stop her soon, we will all be eliminated by her forces. The coordinates of a sector followed this where they could meet him.

"I don't believe it." Whispered Daisuke, "Even though it's true, I never would have expected him to admit it."

"He's lost a lot of control spires to this Enchantress recently. He must be getting desperate, though to contact _us._" TK had a point.

"I don't trust him. It could be a trap."

"You're right Iori, I think just the three of us should go. You can be our back up. Stay in the real world and if we don't come back or e-mail you, get the older kids and come rescue us. OK?"

"Alright TK." They all knew how much Iori hated the Kaiser; now that they were going to meet with him it would be better if Iori stayed behind. Iori and the Kaiser both had hot tempers and their personalities really clashed; it would not be wise to have them together while they were trying to negotiate.

Iori headed back to the digiport so he could return to the real world. He noticed that the e-mail had only been sent to the four of them. None of the older Digidestined had received a copy of it. On a hunch he sat down on a stone and forwarded a copy to Izzy, just in case something prevented him from returning to the real world.

"Why'd you do that, Iori? We'll be back in the real world in just a few minutes."

"I don't know Armadillomon. Call it a premonition."

"Don't you just _hate_ premonitions." A soft voice whispered in his ear. 

He jumped as the Kaiser wrapped an arm around him from behind; something touched the back of his neck. He cried out as electricity coursed through his body, then collapsed, unconscious, into the Kaiser's arms. 

"Diamond She-"

"I wouldn't try anything like that if I were you," said the Kaiser, gesturing with the device he had used to incapacitate Iori; sparks of electricity ran up and down the inch long prongs at the end of it. "This little toy pumps enough electricity into a person to knock them out. Of course, it was designed for adults, and it only takes one dose to knock someone out. It might be dangerous for little Hida here if her were to accidentally receive a second shock from it. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

"You...you monster."

The Kaiser shifted Iori so that he lay across his shoulder. A controlled Monochromon ambled out of the trees, carrying a cage in its mouth. It set the cage down at its master's feet. Ken kicked the door open, "Get inside."

Armadillomon hesitated, so he lifted the device in his hand. After considering the device for a moment Armadillomon did as he was told. Ken kicked the cage closed again. The Monochromon picked the cage up in its mouth again; Ken slung Iori over its back.

"Wormon, ride with him make sure he doesn't wake up or fall off. I expect him to be at the base when I get back."

With that he stalked off towards the digiport.

Tai entered the empty computer room and looked around. "That's odd," he told himself, "Kari e-mailed me to meet her here." He looked down at the computer noticing that the gate was open.

"Huh, for the gate to be open one of the new kids would have to be in the room, but I know it's empty."

"Not quite," said a voice behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around he was unconscious."

The Digidestined finally managed to make it to the clearing where they were supposed to meet the Kaiser. He was sitting on a boulder in the center of the clearing looking rather impatient. Wormon and several of his slaves were there with him. Circling overhead was one of his captive Airdramon. He looked over the group without any trace of emotion on his face.

"Where's the little boy?"

"He couldn't make it," said Daisuke. "He had Kendo practice."

The Kaiser jumped down and stood in front of them, his whole attitude said 'It's your move. What now.' 

Wormon also dropped to the ground, unnoticed by Ken, and took up a defensive stance behind his master. He was ready if they decided to suddenly attack.

They stood facing each other for several minutes, no one moving as they faced off. It was Kari who broke the silence, "So you think we should work together to defeat the Enchantress. That's great!"

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm only calling a truce until she's out of my hair. Then I will eliminate you fools."

Kari instinctively took a step back at his hard words, "Well excuse me for trying to look on the bright side."

"I wouldn't have called you at all, but she has a new weapon which even I can not defeat on my own. I believe this new weapon will enable her to control humans as well as digimon."

The Digidestined talked this over among themselves and decided to help the Kaiser find the weapon and destroy it.

Tk turned to face him, "Alright Ken, we'll help you find and destroy this weapon of hers. We'll see what happens then. We won't make any promises further than that."

"Done. Let's go. **Airdramon!**"

The Airdramon came down and they all got on. _I feel a little bit like a traitor,_ thought Daisuke. _I mean we were called to the digital world to stop him. Not to make an alliance with him._

Half an hour later they reached the sector where the Kaiser's spies had reported that the Enchantress was keeping her weapon.

Sure enough, in a large clearing they found one of her dark trees, but it was larger than any other, and unlike the other trees, had several large violet blossoms.

"It's huge," whispered Kari. The tree would have easily dwarfed any of Ken's control spires."

"That must be some weapon," said TK. "How are we supposed to take that thing out?"

"I didn't expect to find this here. This is more than just a weapon, this must be her base of operations."

"You mean she lives in that giant tree?!?" Daisuke seemed to find the idea of an evil ruler living in a tree funny. He started laughing.

The Kaiser looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

Ken took several shiny black balls out of his pocket and tossed them at the base of the tree.

"Uh, no offense Ken, but I don't think this is a good time to be playing with marbles." The Kaiser ignored TK and depressed the button on a small remote control. The balls sprayed out jets of some type of gas. When the smoke had cleared Ken walked over to the tree. He was just within reach of the lower branches when Daisuke tackled him to the ground.

"Have you lost it? These trees are alive, the branches wrap around you and you get stuck."

The Kaiser kicked Daisuke roughly off him. "I know that Bubble-brain. The gas immobilizes the branches."

"Huh."

"It freezes them, so that they can't move."

Daisuke noticed for the first time that the branches of the tree were coated with a thin coat of ice. "Well, you could have told up what you were doing."

  
"Hhn." The Kaiser got up and started for the trunk of the tree again. He climbed up onto the frozen branches, his soft boots finding purchase on the frozen branches. The others followed him. No one heard the soft clink of shattering crystal as a piece of the ice dropped from a branch.

They had probably gone about twenty or thirty feet up when they were attacked. Several controlled Geckomon leaped down at them from higher branches. The Kaiser, who was in the lead, took the brunt of the first attack wave. 

He was knocked into the tree trunk, smashing his shades. They hit him again, knocking him off of the branch he was precariously balanced on. He fell hard, hitting several crystalline branches on his way to the ground.

"Ken!" Kari climbed rapidly back down to see if he was all right. TK and Daisuke stayed in the tree to fight the Geckomon. Kari could see fire shooting out of the branches from Flamedramon's 'Fire Rocket" and a crisp Geckomon came flying from the tree. He was joined seconds later by several others, blown away by Pegasusmon's 'Star Wind'.

She turned her attention to Ken. He was undeniably unconscious. His shades had been shattered in the fall, a shard of the rosy glass embedded in the flesh of his forehead. Blood trickled from the wound, the dark crimson contrasting with the pale ivory of his skin. She felt over his limbs; she was no expert but nothing seemed to be broken.

She gently removed what remained of his shades, then tore a strip of cloth from the edge of her shirt and dabbed away some of the blood. She gingerly tugged at the glass embedded in his skin; it was wedged tight. She pulled more firmly and managed to dislodge it. Immediately the wound began to gush blood; she tried to stem the flow with the cloth.

He suddenly opened his eyes; he looked dazed and confused. She was surprised at the deep vibrant blue of his eyes; she realized she had never seen them before because they were always masked by the shades.

"Ken, are you alright?" He seemed to suddenly remember where they were.

"Yes."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"We don't have time to play ridiculous games." She took this as a sign that he must be feeling fairly well...for him anyway.

He tried to sit up but fell back again with a moan. His world was swimming; he closed his eyes in an attempt to make it stop. He could hear her talking but she seemed to be far off.

"You need to take it easy. You can't just get right back up after a fall like that."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. They stayed in the tree to fight the Geckomon. I haven't seen them or our digimon since. I'm afraid they may have been captured while I was doctoring you.

"Help me sit up." He opened his eyes and tried to push himself off the ground.

"Ken, you can't get up yet!" A wave of pain washed over him but he kept pushing himself up. He could feel her wrap an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"I have to, we're still in danger."

"I don't see anything coming. Just relax for a minute."

"You've forgotten the tree."

It was true; she had. She looked up to see that the branches were breaking free from the ice. His gas had worn off. She scrambled to try and find more balls in his pocket.

"It won't work. Operating them from this distance would make us freeze too."

"What do we do?"

"Leave me here and run. Go get help!"

His advice came too late. With a final loud crack the branches of the tree came completely free of the ice and entrapped the children at it's base. They were passed up from one branch to another until they reached the very top of the tree.

The Enchantress was waiting for them. She was sitting with her legs crossed on one of the uppermost branches. She was wearing a black dress, it was cut low in the front, had criss-cross straps over the back, and was slitted halfway up her thigh revealing her long slender legs. Underneath her ringlet of dark wood her pale hair blew softly in the wind, her garish make up contrasting with her skin. She looked like a dark temptress, beauty concealing a deadly trap.

She smiled cattily, "Well, well, well. What have we here? Two more intruders. Hmm... I wonder what I should do with them?"

"Let us go you witch." Kari shrieked angrily.

"Why? What's the matter little girl? Aren't you having fun? Don't worry, you'll have plenty of fun before I'm done with you." She patted Kari on the head patronizingly.

The branches lowered Kari a few feet and raised the Kaiser to her eye level. She studied him with contempt, "So...we finally meet 'little-boy-blue'. You think **you** can rule this world. That's funny, 'cause I from where I'm sitting it looks like I'm the only one who's going to rule this world. That's just too bad, don't you think?"

Ken told her, in no uncertain terms, exactly what he thought about her, as well as where she could spend eternity. She slapped him, almost knocking him out.

The branches of the tree lifted him closer to her; he hung like a rag doll in their grasp. His head rolled limply back as he was jolted roughly when they stopped.

The Enchantress trailed her fingers over his face, tracing his delicate features. She leaned over and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He tried to pull away from her but she was too weak to even turn his head away from her. She kept him in this position for several minutes, as she kissed him she traced the veins in his neck with one slender finger. 

She pulled back and tilted his head up so she could study his face, "You know, you're kind of cute. Maybe I _won't_ kill you. You would be fun to play with. What do you think of that?"

Ken did not speak this time; instead he spit in her face.

She slapped him in the face, "Of course, you can be rather rude, but I will break you of that."

She tilted his head from side to side noticing the cut on his forehead, "What's this? Is my new toy hurt? We can't have that now, can we? You belong to me from now on."

Kari shuddered in disgust as the enchantress licked the blood from his face, lapping it up like a cat with a bowl of milk. She ran her tongue over the cut and he whimpered in pain.

She grinned cruelly, "What, did you like that?" She licked the cut again, pushing her tongue forcefully into the cut and causing him to cry out in pain.

She stood up and pushed him back with one hand. 

"Take that one to the dungeon with the other's." She ordered, pointing to Kari. "Take him to my quarters, I'm going to have fun playing with him."


	8. A Dish Best Served Cold

Kaiser(yelling at top of lungs): What have you done to me?!?

Sylvyr: You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else.

Ken: I'm more worried about what you've done to Miyako.  
Miyako: Yeah, really.

Osamu(walking in): Yes-yes-yes-yes....

Sylvyr: He's still in shock isn't he?

Ken: Yes. He's so glad you finally put him in a story.

Kaiser: He'll get over it.

Osamu: Will you please do that again soon?

Sylvyr: We'll see. It depends on how well you behave. Speaking of behaving you're not supposed to be here. Officially you're dead.

Osamu(turns transparent): There! I'm a ghost now. Are you satisfied? (Walks through wall and doesn't come back.)

Ken: Don't ask me how he did it.

Goku(walks in through wall, leaving a hole in the wall): I don't get it, I just saw this kid walk through the wall, but he didn't tear a hole in it. I wonder why. (Everyone else sweatdrops)

Sylvyr: My landlord will...oh never mind. I don't own Digimon or DBZ. If I did Trunks would have a really cool girlfriend instead of Pan and all the boys would be obsessed with Miyako not Kari. Just in case anyone wonders I do not hate any of the digimon characters despite what I may do to them. This story has evolved into something far different from what I had originally envisioned so I am going to change the genres. I think that is everything I have to say so go read this chapter. (looks at Goku-shaped hole) I wonder if a little plaster of paris would...hey are you guys still here. I said to go read the story. Go. Shoo.

Chapter 7: A Dish Best Served Cold.

Kari had lost track of time. Her cell was dark and cold. Her hands had been shackled to the wall; the chains were long enough to allow her to kneel, but she could not sit or lie down. In some unseen corner of the room water dripped, hitting the floor with a 'splosh'. Each drop sounded louder than the last; a constant reminder of how thirsty she was. Her stomach rumbled hungrily. There was no way she could track time in this dingy cell, but it seemed like days had passed; no one had brought her food or water since they put her in here. Surely it had been long enough that Iori and the others had launched a search party.

The door opened suddenly, flooding the room with light. She closed her eyes against the painful brightness, then forced them open to squint at the figure in the doorway.

She recognized the boy's spiky nutmeg hair immediately.

"Tai! Tai, we have to hurry! The Enchantress has captured the others. We have to find them. I'm so glad that Iori stayed behind. He must have sent you...right?"

"No." Tai's voice was a dead monotone, causing Kari to worry a little bit.

"Then how did you find me?" Tai did not answer her, causing her worry to increase. "Tai are you going to get me down?"

"No" 

The slim figure of the Enchantress stepped out of the shadows and wrapped an arm around Tai; he knelt and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Now, now, he wouldn't want to do something like that. He wouldn't want to displease me, I might get tired of him." The Enchantress kissed Tai on the lips as she finished speaking. Much to Kari's surprise he kissed her back. He was far more passionate with her than he had ever been with any of his girlfriends.

"T-Tai...how could you? What's wrong with you?" Tears started to form in her eyes, "What's she done to you?"

"Put me down, Tai," commanded the Enchantress, running a finger down the side of his face. He gently set her down; she walked into the center of the cell. "My but this place is dark. The Child of Light should certainly have a brighter place to stay. Meramon!"

At her command several Meramon entered the cell, their flames illuminating the black wood of the cell. Their flames had no affect on the wood floor, or the vine-rings they wore.

The Enchantress stood in the flickering firelight with her hands on her hips, looking for all the world like a dark temptress.

Tai walked up behind her and began kissing the soft flesh of her neck and shoulders. One of his hands slipped around her waist and rested firmly on her stomach. His other hand ran restlessly up and down her body, as though trying to satisfy a ravenous hunger. More than once he reached inside the slit in her dress to run his bare hand over her thigh.

Kari turned her head away, _How could he...Oh!_ Kari's eyes widened in realization. She turned back to the Enchantress, her chocolate eyes glaring accusingly, "You're controlling him. Ken said your weapon allowed you to control people. My brother doesn't really want to do this. Let him go you witch."

"How very perceptive. You're right, I am controlling him." She roughly forced Tai's head back so Kari could see his throat; he was wearing a ring of twisted wood, dozens of tiny thorns were hooked into his skin. Tears streamed unbidden down Kari's cheeks at the sight of his torn flesh. "This ring allows me to control his actions with a single thought. Big brother will do whatever I tell him to. So will anyone else who wears these rings. Let me demonstrate. " She turned to someone who was standing in the shadows, "I think the Child of Light might be thirsty, why don't you bring her some water."

A short figure stepped into the room with a glass of water in his hands. His brown hair was cut short and he had emerald green eyes. She saw the dark wooden ring on his neck and noticed that there was a rim of crimson between the emerald iris and to obsidian pupils.

"Iori, she got you too?" Kari dropped to her knees in despair. The older kids would not be able to get into a digiport without a D-3, even if they knew where to look for them. There would be no rescue. She would have to find a way to escape.

Iori tipped the cup against her lips so the cool water gently touched them. Despite her despair she drank greedily. She would need her strength if they were going to escape. He put the empty cup on the floor. He looked at her tear-streaked face.

"You shouldn't cry so much, it will be alright," he whispered. 

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face again. He captured her face gently in his hands. Her hands opened wide as he kissed her. _Surely she's not so cruel as to..._ Iori softly kissed her tear-streaked cheeks, kissing away the tears. His mouth moved gently over her eyes, his tongue catching the salty liquid as it escaped.

"Please," she begged, her voice wavering with the intensity of her plea. "Make him stop, he's too young. He's only a child."

"What? You don't like him. You don't mind all the other boys falling for you. You play with all their hearts. What makes Iori any different?"

"But he-" Kari's protest was cut short as Iori kissed her on the mouth again, his warm tongue slipping into her mouth. He was becoming much more urgent. She tried to pull away from him, but her restraints kept her in place. He pushed her into the wall, letting the full weight of his small body pin her against it.

She felt his hands tugging at her shirt to untuck it. One hand slipped up under her shirt, the other gripped her thigh, his fingers trailing across the skin beneath the edge of her shorts.

Iori only turned twelve last week. I can't let her make him do this! 

With a sudden burst of energy she shot to her feet, knocking Iori away from her. He got up and tried to get close to her again. She brought her foot up in a kick, which caught him in the stomach, causing him to fall back, gasping for breath.

"Hmm. I see **you're** still the same, Kari. Stunning everyone with your **great** beauty and then trampling their hearts into the dust," sneered the Enchantress. "Poor little Iori. He's just too young for you, isn't he? But I know you have other suitors, suitors who are older. Perhaps one of them will be more lucky today."

She must mean TK and Dai. What is she planning to do to them? 

Kari was really beginning to fear this woman.

"You'll get to see your other 'friends' later. But first I think you should be punished for rejecting poor Iori. Not to mention all the other boys whose hearts you have broken. Tai, darling, I need a favor from you. I need you to hold her."

Tai looked up at her from the position where he was kneeling. His hands were wrapped around her thigh, which he had apparently been kissing. He ran his tongue over the soft white flesh once more as he stood, dragging it over as much skin as her dress would allow.

He took a key from his pockets and opened Kari's shackles. She immediately cut off around him and tried to rush the Enchantress. She was almost within arms reach when Tai tackled her to the ground, then sat on her back. The Enchantress walked over and knelt down, her knee pressing into Kari's back.

She felt Tai shift his weight to be near her. Kari closed her eyes and tried not to think too hard about the 'reward' her brother was getting; though it was hard to ignore the sounds of his hard breathing and occasional moans. Abruptly the Enchantress stood up; Tai followed her dragging Kari up by her arms.

Kari suddenly remembered something. "What have you done with the Kaiser? Is he alright?"

The Enchantress smiled and licked her lips predatorily; Kari shuddered, "Oh. I think he is still asleep. I kept him rather busy last night. Why? Did you want to add him to your list of hearts you've broken? Don't waste your time with that one. Even if he didn't belong to me, his taste is for a much higher class than you will ever be."

A look of resolve flashed across the Enchantress' face, when she spoke her voice was icy. "Tai hold her."

Tai spun her around so that she was facing him; he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into a kneeling position.

"Tai-please. She's controlling you. You have to fight her."

He stared down at her blankly, the chocolate eyes which normally mirrored her own were rimmed with red, the way Iori's had been.

Kari flinched as the whip suddenly struck her across the back. "Tai please-help me."

She twisted and writhed in his grasp, but refused to cry out, as the whip came down again and again.

Her brother's cold gaze was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

Miyako flicked her whip at Kari again. It contacted solidly, tearing through the fair skin. Kari did not flinch and Miyako knew she was out cold.

@#$%! She didn't even give me the satisfaction of a scream. 

She took a needle and syringe out of her pockets and tossed it to Iori, "Give her that, it will ensure she doesn't wake up too soon. Get her out of my sight. Get her cleaned up and put her in the stadium."

Tai heartlessly pulled the limp and bleeding form of his sister over his shoulder and stalked out of the room, followed by Iori.

Miyako watched them leave, then headed through the dark hallways for her control room. The doors slid open, revealing the large room. A dais and throne took up half of the large room. The throne was surrounded by monitors, which hung suspended on air. A bath section took up another section. A bedroom set took up a third section. Sections could be raised from the floor to conceal the last two sections from sight. Even with the sections raised however, the room was exceptionally large.

The sections around the bed were currently lowered; she glanced over at it. The blankets had been tossed in all directions and the silk sheets were rumpled up. One of the many plush pillows had fallen to the floor. The Kaiser lay haphazardly across it; one arm thrown wildly over the pillow his face was buried in. His tangled indigo hair creating a contrast against the light blue silk of the pillow sham. He was not wearing a shirt and she could see the white bandages wrapped around his muscular chest. She quickly scanned over the monitors; everything appeared to be in order. She pressed the button to raise the screens on the bathing section. She slipped inside and locked the door.


	9. A Brief Interlude

Sylvyr: OK, this story was getting a little too dark for my taste, and my story is supposed to be more romance than angst anyway, so I added a bit about Miyako and Ken to get away from all the depressing revenge stuff. 

Kaiser: And I finally get to beat somebody up.

Sylvyr: Yes, you do. I put that in there especially for you.

Kaiser: Really?

Sylvyr: Nope.

Kaiser: That's what I thought.

Sylvyr: Anyway, I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I don't. Hey Kaiser, I got a new muse the other day, do you want to meet her.

Kaiser: Is she pretty?

Sylvyr: Beautiful, her name is Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon(appearing from nowhere): Thank you, Syl.

Ryoko(also appearing out of nowhere): I don't see what's so special about her.

Sakuyamon: No. Maybe we should show you.

Ryoko: We, what? Are you some kind of multiple personality or something?

Sakuyamon: Something. Twin blades-

Sylvyr: NO WAIT

Sakuyamon: of Beauty and of Truth. 

Ryoko(hair smoking): You haven't got the best of me.

Sylvyr(looking at wreckage and Sakuyamon and Ryoko still going at it.): Remind me to start finding less powerful muses. I don't own Tenchi Muyo either. I better post this so I can stop them from doing anymore damage to my house.(front door is suddenly blown open and Lara Croft walks in, immediately joins in fight.) Well she was a lot of help. I don't own Tomb Raider either. I hope no one else walks in before I get this posted, I'm getting tired of typing 'I don't own.'

Chapter 8: A Brief Interlude

Ken awoke to the sound of running water. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was.

__

What the---How did I wind up in Miyako's bed? 

He tried to jump up, but fell back with a surprised cry. He raised a delicate eyebrow as he glanced down at his taped ribs in confusion.

The last thing I remember clearly is falling from the tree. Stupid Geckomon. They must have forgotten that we were only supposed to be acting. I have a couple of other memories but they aren't very clear. 

He lay still for a few minutes, waiting for the jumbled memories to arrange themselves into a sequence which seemed to make sense.

Kari dressing his wounds_ their capture_ swearing at Miyako_ a kiss, maybe_ spitting at her_ her tongue lapping up his blood, he shuddered in delight at that one, _ it got kind of fuzzy after that, a haze of pain_ Miyako trying to pin him to the bed so Wormon could doctor his wounds_ nightmares. Hundred of nightmares, each more terrible than the last-all about Sam or Ryo. 

He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. _I must have been feverish. That's the only reason I can think of to explain these gaps in my memory, and more especially the nightmares._

Ken had long before conditioned his mind to block out nightmares, usually by blocking out all dreams whatsoever. Scientists said it was dangerous for a human not to dream, but Ken simply could not handle the nightmares anymore. On very rare occasions, especially if he was injured or exhausted, the nightmares would catch up to him, and he would spend a restless night trying to wake himself from the nightmares. There was no true escape from them, only dreamless respite. 

Of course this only gave Wormon another reason to worry about Ken.

Ken gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Wormon, who had been sleeping under the bed, immediately awoke and rushed out to scold his partner.

"Master! You shouldn't be up. Get back in bed before you hurt yourself."

"Shut up, insect. I will get up if I please. How did we get here?"

"You got yourself knocked out of a tree and you've been unconscious for almost five days.

"Five days! Has Miyako kept up the time schedule for our plan?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes sir. Sorry Master, I always forget about that."

Ken aimed a half hearted kick in his direction as he walked over to the dais and clicked one of the monitors on. He typed a command into an invisible keyboard; the monitor lit up with the image of Kari in the dungeon. Ken sat down on the arm of the throne as the prison door opened and Tai walked in. 

Wormon watched his master, as he observed the first phase of the punishment he and Miyako had planned for Kari. Ken surprised Wormon by scowling deeply whenever Tai touched Miyako. 

__

Could Ken possibly be jealous? wondered Wormon, _I always thought he would just take anything he might want, and there is obviously something he wants from Miyako. Is there a reason he hasn't taken it yet?_

Ken laughed unpleasantly as Kari begged Miyako to make Iori stop. He knew a nasty little secret about the scene before him, and he liked nasty secrets.

Kari had just collapsed in Tai's arms when the sections on the shower were lowered and Miyako stepped out in her bathrobe, her long lavender hair pulled up in a bath towel. She sat down in the throne and watched herself stalk from Kari's cell.

"Ken, are you angry that I told them we slept together?"

"Strange, that doesn't seem to be exactly what I recall hearing you tell them," she blushed, knowing full well what she had implied. "But no, it does not. I don't care what they think. You and I know the truth, and that is all that matters."

"Good." She smiled at him. That wonderful smile that always made him feel like he was melting inside.

"How are things coming with Takeru and Daisuke?"

She stood up and changed one of the monitors, so that it showed the room where they were being held. The boys were spread-eagled on twin tables. A bright light shone down on them and the room was filled with dangerous looking equipment.

The boys were writhing and screaming as if in pain. _Well, _considered Ken, _I suppose it probably does hurt. That machine is taking them apart and putting them back together one little bit at a time._ He smiled that cruel little smile of his.

"I figure they will be ready in about an hour." Miyako said as she closed the screen and turned to face him.

"Good." Ken stood up and stepped over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing his lips to softly brush hers. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth as his tongue gently probed her lips.

As she ran her hands over his bare arms and chest she could not help but compare his kiss to Tai's. Tai's kisses had been passionate and almost violent. If she had not known she was in total control, his lust would have frightened her, and he left her feeling very dirty. Kissing Ken made her forget all that. He was gentle and soft; it was a strange word to use for him, but the best description she could give of the way she felt when he kissed her was _sincere_. She had no explanation for it, but it seemed that any action he made towards her, he was always completely sincere in his actions.

He pulled away slowly, "If you only have an hour you better go get ready."

She reluctantly agreed.

"Would you mind if I had Tai up here for a little 'chat' before you begin the next phase?" The Kaiser asked her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No, go ahead. I need him to be in one piece though, when the next stage begins."

"Fair enough." The Kaiser waited eagerly for his prey, whip in hand. A few moments later Tai walked in and knelt before the Kaiser, paying no attention to Miyako, who was recoloring her hair. 

Miyako's control device kept Tai from exhibiting any emotion unless she told him too, so he made no sound as the whip came down on his back.


	10. Chapter 9: A Dish Best Served Cold pt.2;...

Sylvyr: OK Myotismon, I finally got you in, see.

Myotismon: Good, it's about time.

Kaiser: You really like torturing people, don't you.

Sylvyr: I have my moments. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I have taken more space at the bottom of the page to be a little more specific about that. I don't own digimon, big surprise there, huh?

Kaiser: Not really. You don't own anything.  
Sylvyr: I do so. I own a dog and two fish. So there. I think I have taken care of everything.

Dracula: Hey, what about me?

Sylvyr: Huh, oh yeah, your cameo. Next chapter, I promise.

Dracula: You sure, I think your just making it up.

Impmon: Hey fang-face, why don't you just leave her alone, not that I care or anything but...

Dracula: Shut up you little troublemaker.

Impmon: Little huh, I'll show you who's little. Badda-Boom.(misses Dracula but the couch goes up in flames) Badda-Boom(misses again, torches lovely hole in carpet though.)

Sylvyr: I better go see if I can get them to stop, enjoy the story. Oh, I don't own Dracula, though I think he is old enough to be public domain.

Dracula: I heard that little comment about my age young lady, when I get done with shorty here I will take care of you.

Impmon: Shorty! I'll shorty you...

Chapter 9: A Dish Best Served Cold. Pt2: Escape

Kari sat on her knees in the snow, totally confused. _How did I get here? A minute ago I was trying to get away from Daisuke..._

She shuddered, remembering the horrible things that had happened such a short time before. There had been a huge stadium, filled with cheering digimon slaves. Out on the field had stood Daisuke and TK. The Enchantress had made them battle each other, saying the winner would get to keep Kari as their prize. Of course they were being controlled, they never would have acted the way they had otherwise. 

Kari had been tied up on the side of the stadium, right where she could see all the action. The Enchantress had allowed each boy to kiss her before they began their fight. Kari had nearly choked from those lustful kisses. Kisses filled with a lust that neither boy possessed in their hearts, Kari knew that the lust had been instilled in them by the Enchantress, but it still made her head swim.

Daisuke had obviously been the stronger of the two, easily beating TK, and then toying with him. 

Then Daisuke killed him. Kari could not believe that TK was really dead, even now when she had seen him, sprawled out on the sand, his blood staining it crimson. After she had heard him take his last rattling breath, fallen on his cold body, she still could not believe that she would never see her childhood friend again. 

As if killing TK was not torture enough, The Enchantress had ordered Kari to be dropped onto the field with Daisuke so he could "claim his prize." 

Kari's head was still spinning from that seemingly endless chase, where he had chased her around the ring trying to pin her to the ground long enough to satisfy his need. All those horrid digimon, cheering him on, just as they had when he killed TK. Just when Kari had collapsed, unable to run any farther, a hole had opened up in the ground beneath her and swallowed her up.

The next thing she knew she was sprawled out in the snow, the same way she had collapsed in the stadium. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet. She was going to freeze if she did not get moving, her shorts and thin shirt were no protection against the cold. Maybe there was a digiport nearby so she could get to the real world and get the older kids and come back to rescue the others. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

The Kaiser looked at the furious Enchantress with a cold, slightly amused look. She was storming around her control room, raging at him like a tigress in a cage. "I had her right where I wanted her."

He waited several minutes, allowing her to vent her rage; she used quite a bit of his less than savory vocabulary. When she had finally blown herself out and sat on her throne, out of breath and waiting for him to answer.

"Perhaps we had a communication problem," he answered smoothly, his voice as cold as ice. She could tell that he was also angry, he always got icy and cold when he was. It was times like that when she felt as though she hardly knew him, "You said for me to release her before thing went too far. Apparently we have different ideas of what is too far."

She thought about it for a minute then let out a sigh, "No. I am glad you let her go when you did, in all truth that's probably not something I would want on my conscience. I was just enjoying her anguish, I guess I got a little carried away."

He smiled and sat down on the arm of her throne, one leg stretched out along its length, the other pulled up close to him so he could rest one arm on it, "I figured that is what happened."

She had begun to calm down, and he had begun to warm up, things would be all right between them again.

"So, Sweets, what should we do to pass the time until she returns?"

Ken waved a hand at the monitor, which showed their prisoners, locked up in the dungeons. "I think we should go fill our guests in on their recent activities."

Both of them stood and walked to the door, he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist.

Unbeknownst to them the two 'rulers' of the digital world were also being watched. One of the ultimate level digimon watching them snorted in disgust at their actions, her pretty face twisting into a sneer. "You see what I mean. They completely counter the darkness in each other. They trust each other completely, and unfortunately that show of trust brings out the best in them. Only when he is around her does he allow his kindness to take over; in the six months since I claimed her and left her for him to find, has he done anything unkind to her? And his kindness causes her to love him, really love him, not just lust. If things continue at this rate we might lose them both."

Strong arms wrapped around Ladydevimon's waist from behind.

"Now, don't worry so much, I have a plan to ruin their trust in each other," a soft seductive voice whispered in her ear. She twisted around to face him, running a finger over his thick red lips, knowing it made him itch to feed when she did that. He bit snappishly at her fingers, but she knew she was safe; being a demon-type digimon had the advantage of not having any blood. 

Myotismon's blue eyes glistened as he glanced down his eyes lingering over her chest: he lowered his head and applied his tongue to the rift in her clothing which revealed the top of her plentiful bosom. She shivered delightfully at his icy touch.

"What is your plan, then?"

"I learned quite a bit about humans when I was in their world. Often when humans become lovers they lose trust in each other. If they have sex with each other it will weaken their trust in each other. Work on the girl, she is very easy to arouse."

"And you will work on him? After all he is your toy."  
"Yes, I will work on him, but he is hard to work with. He was much younger when the spore was implanted, and when I designed it I designed it to suppress any of his emotions aside from hate and disgust. It also squelches his lust. He was not really intended to have a companion, so the spore was not designed to interact with another one. Hers was. When you implanted it, it was with the intention that she would help him. Her spore is capable of reacting to his, in a way giving her the ability to know exactly what he wants to see, even when he doesn't know. So you see, our best chance of getting to them is to go through her."

Ladydevimon sighed; it seemed as though somehow she always wound up doing all the work. She turned her mind away from the problems with the two rulers and allowed Myotismon to pull her down into his coffin.

Izumi Koushiro, known to his friends as Izzy looked worriedly over the screen of his laptop. "I still can't find any trace of them, Matt. It's like they just disappeared. They're probably in the digital world somewhere, but without a d-3 there is not way we can be certain."

"I know, but I can't stand not knowing. I bet the Kaiser turned on them. It's the only explanation that makes any sense for them disappearing."

"Now wait a minute Matt," Sora interjected. "That still doesn't explain why Tai's also missing. It's not like him to go off on an adventure with them and not tell us."

Everyone gave her a 'get real' look.

"Reality check, Sora, we are talking about the same Tai aren't we? The one who rushed off on a whim and made Agumon digivolve into Skullgreymon," Joe asked her.

"Hey, come on you guys, Tai's changed a lot since the old days. And even if he hasn't, one of the other kids would have e-mailed us to let us know if he was with them."

The four older kids had snuck into the Junior High computer lab to try and find the younger children who had been missing for almost a week. Their parents were beginning to get really worried.

Suddenly the computer started glowing and the digiport opened up, dropping a sobbing Kari in Izzy's lap. He just managed to push his laptop out of the way of being crushed.

Sora jumped to her feet and rushed over to hug the younger girl. She was shivering as though she were really cold, her lips were turning blue and Sora could have sworn she saw a tinge of blue around the edges of her bare feet. Kari collapsed in Sora's arms, sobbing. Kari's back and feet were bleeding and her clothes were torn.

"Kari, what happened? Where are the other's?" Sora had thought that no one could cry harder than Kari was at that moment, but when Matt asked her about the others Kari somehow managed to cry even harder.

"Give her a few minutes Matt. She's obviously been through a lot."

Joe got out his first aid kit and started trying to tend to Kari's wound, which was kind of hard because she would not let go of Sora.

Finally Izzy's curiosity got the best of him; "Did the Kaiser turn on you? Is he the one who did this?"

Kari sniffled and tried to answer him, "N-no. The Enchantress captured us. All of us. The last time I saw him he had been injured pretty badly. Th-the Enchantress told me that she raped him. I think she did too."

"What about the others, are they OK?"

Kari raised her eyes to look Matt straight in the eyes, tears streaming once again down her face. "No Matt. I'm sorry. The Enchantress can somehow control people; she controlled everyone but me. She made TK and Daisuke fight. TK-TK is-" 

She could not finish the sentence. She lowered her eyes and sobbed.

"TK is what Kari?"

"He's dead Matt."

^.~ You like?

For my reviewers:

Twilight writer: I aim to please, I can't stand sad endings. Unless something goes terribly wrong this story will have a happy ending, hard as it might seem to believe at the moment.

Kaiser: Yeah, but happy for who?

Sylvyr: Who asked for your opinion?

Devidramon: Can you think of a _good_ reason for committing suicide. There is always a better alternative; but it makes for a real interesting plot. Also, I don't particularly dislike the Kamiya family, I had Kari set up as the fall man for Miyako's revenge, but I couldn't for the life of me think of a good way for her to get revenge, without taking this story some place I didn't want it to go. I asked around for some help and my mom said that torturing someone's family was always a good way to get revenge. Having Tai in this story was kind of a last minute addition. All of season 01's characters seemed flat to me though, maybe because I didn't start watching the show until the middle of 02. Flat characters seem to be a little more expendable somehow.

Kaiser(muttering to self): Torturing family huh, hey Jun, com'ere.

Ken's luver: Thanks for the many reviews. I miss you, you won't read this 'til you get back but have a safe trip.

Evil Cassidy: Thank you, I know I do. My plan is working. The subliminal messages I planted in this story are working. Soon the whole world will bow down to me. Mwhahahahahahahah...

Kaiser: I think somebody watched 'Josie and the Pussycats' on time too many.

Ken: Yup.

Both at same time: Did we just agree on something! Aaaaah!(run around screaming in terror)

Dracula(stops chasing Impmon for a minute): What is public domain anyway?

Impmon: Badda-Boom.(misses Dracula but knocks a HUGE hole in wall)

Sylvyr(sighing): I guess it was just too much to expect to get through a whole chapter without having the house blown up. Oh well. I also don't own 'Josie and the Pussycats.' Life is just so unfair.


	11. A Dish Best Served Cold pt.3; Rescue Par...

Miyako11

Sylvyr: There, I finally got it in, are you happy now?

Dracula: You call that a cameo. That *****.

Sylvyr: Hey, watch your language. After all your the one who insisted on being in this fic. It's not my fault if you don't like it. Besides, I put in one of your best lines ever. I hope I got it right.

Dracula: Hmm. I am not appeased.

Kaiser(looking over story): This is really starting to get good. I get to kiss the girl and-mph.

Sylvyr(stuffing dinner roll into his mouth): Hush, you'll spoil the story.

Kaiser(swallowing roll): I dare you to try doing that again. (runs off as Sylvyr reached for another roll)

Goku(watching Kaiser run off): What's the matter with him?

Sylvyr: I don't know he's weird. Would you like a dinner roll?

Goku: Sure thanks.

Chichi: What's the matter, isn't my cooking good enough for you.(brandishes skillet)

Goku: Uh no. Your cooking is great. I'm just hungry.

Chichi: Oh. So I'm starving you. Is that what your saying?(whacks him with skillet. Goku goes flying through wall.

Sylvyr: Not again.(in background Chichi and Goku are arguing) I better hurry and get this up before she bashes something else.

Chichi: What did you just say?

Sylvyr: Uh, nothing. I don't own Digimon, Dracula or Dragonball Z.

Dracula: That reminds me. What exactly did you mean when you said I was 'public domain' huh.

Sylvyr: Never mind. Read. Enjoy.

A Dish Best Served Cold pt3: Rescue Party

Kari pushed herself to run harder, she had to get away from Daisuke. She had never been very athletic and knew she could not keep up this speed much longer. She suddenly went sprawling in the sand. She looked back to see what had tripped her.

It was TK, his blonde hair stained with his blood his soft blue eyes staring vacantly at the sky. His blood stained her feet where she had tripped over his body.

She heard Daisuke roar as he charged at her and took off again. Only a few minutes later she tripped again and Daisuke caught up with her.

He pinned her down and she whimpered, "Dai, please, don't do this. You're being controlled."

The Enchantress' cold laughter echoed across the stadium as Daisuke started taking off Kari's clothes licking her body as he did so, then he...

Kari screamed and sat up. She was in a strange room, in strange clothes. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was.

She could not go back to her house because her parents would ask where Tai was, so she had stayed in Sora's spare room because Sora's parents were out of town. The digidestined had decided that they would start for the Enchantress' base first thing in the morning.

Kari shuddered as she remembered her nightmare, a cold sweat breaking out on her body. Everything was the same as it had been that afternoon, except this time the ground had not opened up and sent her someplace else. There was no way she could get back to sleep after that.

She got up and wandered into the den. Maybe she would watch a little TV to calm her nerves. She sat on the couch and started flipping channels, keeping the volume low so she would not wake Sora up.

Nothing looked really good but she finally stopped on an old black and white movie, maybe it would be boring enough that she would fall asleep.

A carriage rolled across a dark landscape to a decrepit old castle. A young man disembarks and enters the castle. His host, an older man, greets him. They have some conversation, and then the wolves start to howl.

"Ah, the children of the night, what music they make."

What an odd thing for someone to say. 

A few minutes later she realized why as the old man attacked the younger one, drinking his blood. It was too much for Kari and she broke into silent sobs. After a few minutes a pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up into Sora's cinnamon eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Shh. It's not your fault. Go ahead and cry." Kari allowed herself to rest in Sora's arms and cry for the first time since her return to the real world. When Kari's sobs had pretty much stopped Sora pushed her up so she could look into her eyes. "You wanna talk about it."

"Y-yeah." When she had first returned she had told them only that the Enchantress could control people and that she had killed TK; now she allowed the whole story to pour out to Sora's compassionate ear.

Daisuke struggled vainly against the restraints that held him against the table. The Enchantress laughed from some place in the shadows surrounding him. "You might as well give it up Daisuke. You can't get away."

"Ugh. What's going on? What do you want with us?"

"Oh, I just thought I would show you what you and your friends have been doing over the last few days."

"What do you mean, what we've been doing? I've been strapped to this table since you captured us."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should take a look."

A screen suddenly popped up in front of him. It showed Kari in her cell; the door opened and Tai came in. He watched the unfolding scene in horror. Then the scene changed and he saw himself, kissing Kari, all of his body weight pushing against her. _Oh I wish I could remember doing that._ He watched himself fight it out with TK, throwing himself wildly against his restraint and swearing vociferously when he brought the knife down into TK's unprotected chest. He thought he was going to be sick as he watched TK flop around helplessly as he died. He felt _really_ sick when he saw himself chasing Kari around the ring, trying to rape her. He watched gratefully as Kari escaped from his grasp.

Laughter echoed through the room as the monitor closed down and dim lights lit the room. Daisuke still could not see much beyond the table, but he could just see the Enchantress, sitting in a raised seat, just at the edge of the shadows. She was wearing the original outfit that Ken had designed for her. "So...what do you think of yourself."

"You-you witch. How did you do that? How did you make me do something like that without remembering it? Why? What is wrong with you?"

Her cold, cruel laughter echoed through the room. The shadows twisted her face into a grotesque mask as she lightly tapped the circlet of vines she was wearing; "I don't suppose you noticed that you were wearing some new jewelry, did you?"

Daisuke glanced down at his wrist, noticing for the first time that he was wearing a ring of dark vines around it. Small thorns dug into the skin around his wrist and his wrist was red and swollen.

He stared at it in confusion, wondering what it had to do with what he had just seen himself do.

"You see," she explained, "these little toys allow me to control all your actions, just by thinking of what I want you to do. I have disconnected yours to show you what you have done."

"I don't believe you. That's impossible. It's got to be some kind of trick. You can't really control other people."

"Oh no. Maybe you need a demonstration." She snapped her fingers and the lights turned on to normal view, allowing him to see that the Kaiser, who had formerly been concealed by the shadows, was kneeling in subjection at her feet. He was dressed in his Kaiser uniform, his dark shades concealing his eyes, a vine ring wrapped across his forehead, the dark wood a harsh contrast against his pale skin. 

She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately, he stood slowly and moved behind her, he bent his head down to kiss her, brushing her artificially blonde hair out of his way. His hands came around to circle her waist and gently tugged her jacket down so that her shoulders were bare.

Daisuke stared in shock. _I don't think Ken would ever, ever act that way on his own. Maybe she really can control people._

"Do you still disbelieve me."

He slowly shook his head.

The Kaiser lifted his face so he was kissing her cheek, she turned her head to kiss him full on the lips. Daisuke turned his head away, disturbed by his enemy's actions. He had never heard Ken go so long without making some comment about his superiority, surely that was a sign that the Kaiser was not acting under his own volition.

The Enchantress pulled away from the Kaiser, "Go release him."

He took a knife from his belt and walked to the table and began to cut away the ropes which bound Daisuke to the table. Daisuke looked at the Enchantress warily, "What are you doing."

"I'm letting you go."

"What?"

"The rest of the digidestined are even now headed here to rescue you and your friends." Ken cut away the last rope and Daisuke jumped from the table. "You will meet them and warn them of what I can do."

Daisuke held up his wrist, the ring of vines still wrapped around it, "What about this."

"Oh, you get to keep that. Call it a souvenir. A reminder of what I can do. Besides, I'm not letting you go completely, I can reactivate it at any time."

Daisuke swore vehemently at her, he came up with a very interesting assortment of names to call her.

The Kaiser suddenly grabbed him from behind, pulling his arms back viciously. The Enchantress jumped down from her chair and walked over to him. She ran her fingers softly down his face and suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He shook his head trying to break away from her, but she brought her hands up and held his face still. When she pulled back he spit in her face, she slapped him angrily. 

The Kaiser pushed him roughly away; he hit the ground and skidded into the wall. The Enchantress pointed to the door, "Go. Now." He dashed out the door and found himself out in the woods not far from a digiport. He dashed over to it and disappeared into the real world.

Miyako viciously swiped her arm across her mouth. "Ugh. Was it really necessary that I kiss him?"

Ken laughed and wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind, "Well, you do have an image to keep up. But if it bothers you that you kissed him maybe I should see what I can do to make you feel better."

She twisted around in his arms so that she was now facing him. "Please do," she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy to oblige." He kissed her gently, pressing her back against the wall.

The digidestined were gathered in the computer lab at the school, preparing to go to the digital world when Daisuke suddenly appeared out of the computer. 

"Daisuke, are you alright? How did you get away?" Sora asked him worriedly.

"She let me go. She said she wanted me to warn you. You guys have got to be careful, she can use these things to control people," he told them showing them the band of dark vines.

"Yeah, we know. Why isn't it working now?" asked Izzy.

"She said she had turned it off. But that she could turn it back on if she wanted to. She has Tai, Iori, and Ken under her control too."

"Well that's just great," exploded Matt. Daisuke looked at him, a worried frown on his face.

"Matt, I'm...really sorry."

"I know Dai, it wasn't your fault. She was controlling you."

"D-do you remember everything that happened when she was controlling you?" asked Izzy.

"No, I don't remember anything, but she showed it all to me on the monitors before she let me go." Joe walked over to Daisuke and knelt next to his chair to examine the ring on his wrist.

"You know, I think I could get this off."

"Really, that's great."

Kari, who had gone to the bathroom, chose this moment to return. She stared at him for a few moments. 

"Uh, Kari I'm really sorry. I never wanted to..." his voice trailed off and he turned away from her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Dai, I'm so glad you're alright now. How did you escape."

Daisuke told the whole story all over.

An hour later the digidestined appeared in the digital world, Daisuke's wrist was now wrapped up in a bandage, still bleeding from where Joe had cut the thorns from his flesh. 

Miyako sighed as she saw the group appear on the monitors, "Let's go, they'll be here in a few minutes, we've got to get our plan in motion." 

Ken gently released her and picked up his shades from a nearby table where she had put them when she pulled them off. He grabbed his whip from Wormon.

"Alright then. Let's get this party started."

Matt led the group through the dense undergrowth of the forest. Up ahead they could see the Enchantress' huge tree that served as her base. "Look, it's just up ahead. Let's go."

They pushed through the trees and walked into a clearing at the base of the trees.

"Don't come any further." The Digimon Kaiser's voice echoed through the small clearing. They looked up to see him perched on one of the lower branches of the tree, a long black sword in one hand; his other hand rested easily on Tai's shoulder. 

The Enchantress' laughter echoed down from someplace higher in the tree. "You had better listen to him. He has orders to kill Tai if you come any closer."

Matt charged into the clearing, "I'm warning you, don't come any closer." The Kaiser stood to his feet and pulled the sword back, ready to strike if they came any closer.

Matt took another step, "Ken, you're being controlled. You have to fight it."

"Don't."

Matt took another step towards the Kaiser.

"Do it." The Enchantress' voice came down through the branches.

The sword came down swiftly, connecting solidly with Tai's unprotected stomach. His brown eyes opened wide as he was impaled on the sword. The Kaiser pulled the sword from his stomach and tossed him from the tree. He hit the ground with a bone-crunching thud.

"Tai!" Kari and the rest of the digidestined ran towards their fallen leader. Kari watched in shock as her older brother took his last breath. The red rim left his eyes as his life fled away.


	12. Shattered Heart...Shattered Crystal...Sh...

Sylvyr: Oh. Finally got another chapter finished. This story is a lot longer than I origianally intended and I'm nowhere near finishing it.

Kaiser: Well I think you've finally lost it. You used characters who are-mhp...(Sylvyr stuffs dinner roll in his mouth)

Sylvyr: A good authoress keeps her readers guessing.

Kaiser(spitting out roll): Or a bad one doesn't tell them what happens and they have no clue what's happening.

Sylvyr: Oh shut up.

Vegeta: Personally, I still think this story is stupid.

Sylvyr: Well who asked you anyway. Ooops. (Kaiser runs for cover as Vegeta blasts Sylvyr then stalks from room)

Kaiser(laughing insanely): I guess you shouldn't smart off to a person like that.

Sylvyr(burnt to crisp but miraculously alive): You just wait.

Kaiser: What's that supposed to mean.

Sylvyr: You'll see. Please read my story. 'til next time.

Shattered Heart...Shattered Crystal...Shattered Crest

Chapter 11

The digimon Kaiser glanced disdainfully at the children huddled on the ground beneath him. 

"Come here, little boy blue," the Enchantress voice seemed to laugh cruelly as she called him to her.

He was about to comply when he heard the soft voice of Kari Kamiya.

"Enchantress, how could you do this. You ordered my brother's death! Tai never did anything to you why did you do that?"

He looked down at her, no emotions crossing through his cold frame. A single drop of crimson fell from his sword to her face, mingling with her crystal tears. He saw something in her face which he had never seen in the face of any human being before. He turned and began to climb up the tree, trying to comprehend the emotion he had seen.

"You have heartlessly hurt digimon and humans. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! I HATE YOU!"

The Child of Light was shaking with rage; her normally soft eyes had hardened like cold marble. As if answering her desperate cry a column of darkness appeared from nowhere and engulfed her completely.

"There has to be something we can do." Tai slammed his fist into the black crystal which held him captive.

"I know how you feel Tai, but we've tried everything. Nothing's worked. We can't even chip this crystal."

"I know TK. But you've seen everything that's happened look at my little sister. The Enchantress has hurt her so much. I can't just sit here and do nothing, while that witch twists reality."

"We understand how you feel," Iori stretched his limber body and seated himself cross-legged on the floor. "However you should save your strength. An opportunity for escape will come, we should be prepared. Wasting energy trying to break this crystal when we know it can't be broken will only make things worse."

"I know! It just doesn't help."

The three of them were trapped in a dome of crystal suspended from the ceiling of the Enchantress' base. The crystal was clear and they could see into the dungeons beneath them. Gatomon and Patomon were pacing restlessly in their cells. A video monitor allowed them to see the other digidestined in their battle against the Enchantress. The crystal dome appeared to be one way because despite all their efforts none of the captive digimon seemed to be able to see them.

Kari looked hopelessly around her. 

There was nothing but darkness. 

She could feel her rage trying to overpower her...and she did nothing to stop it. 

Something glowing approached, it was her crest, only it was almost as big as a sheet of paper and grew larger the closer it got.

I hate her. I can never forgive her for what she did to Tai. I want to hurt her as much as she hurt me, as she hurt Tai. 

As soon as she thought this, her crest quit glowing and suddenly shattered into a thousand tiny shards. A wind rose from nowhere and blew them far away from Kari.

The Child of Light could have cared less.

The Kaiser climbed onto the branch next to the Enchantress, looking down at Kari, who was surrounded by darkness he turned to the Enchantress, "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Kari is the Child of Light. There is no reason for her to be surrounded by darkness."

At that moment the darkness surrounding her exploded outwards and upwards, barely missing the two rulers seated on the branches of the tree.

There was a simultaneous explosion from the area of the tree where the dungeon was located. The walls caved outward and something dark came out through the opening.

"Somehow, I don't think this is a good development."

"What's happening to her?" Tai stared at the image of his little sister, hidden from him by the darkness. At the same moment that the darkness exploded outwards from her, there was an explosion of darkness in the cell; the crystal wall shattered, as did all the other cell walls. Tai, TK and Iori did not have time to scream before they hit the ground. 

The last thing Tai saw before he blacked out was a powerful dark digimon exiting the dungeons through the hole it had created.

"Kari, are you alright?" Sora rushed towards Kari, but stopped in her tracks when Kari looked over her shoulder at Sora. Her chocolate brown eyes were gone; in their place there was only darkness. No white, no pupil, no iris. Just darkness. "K-Kari?"

Kari turned her face upwards and started to climb the tree. 

"What is that thing?" Joe asked, pointing up at the creature floating in the air outside the hole in the tree.

Izzy focused his digimon analyzer on the digimon that had escaped from the prison. She appeared to be vaguely human, but her skin was dead grey she had tiny scales. She had long straight black hair and four dark black wings; her wings and hair burned with a lightless black fire. She wore a colorless bodysuit with a black halter-top and a very revealing short skirt. Her outfit was complimented by black thigh boots and gloves. She carried a deadly bow in her right hand.

"Darkangewomon. Angewomon's dark form. Her Desolation Arrow can destroy anything in her path. Oh man. Kari has gone out of control. We have to stop her before she does something she might regret.

Darkangewomon flew down and caught up Kari; together they raced up towards the Enchantress.

Kari relished the look of terror on the Enchantress' face. It was priceless. Kari glanced over at Ken, taking into consideration the ring of dark wood circling his forehead. She knew that he was being controlled; that beneath his dark shades his deep blue eyes were ringed with red. One more thing for the Enchantress to pay for.

Darkangewomon grabbed the Enchantress by her belt and shot into the sky. 

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my brother."

Darkangewomon dropped her, allowing her to plummet before catching her just before she was impaled on the branches of her own tree.

Kari's dark empty eyes glared down at the Enchantress, "Oh no. I won't kill you that quickly. You have committed far too many crimes for a quick death. By the time I finish with you, you will beg me to let Darkangewomon drop you."


	13. Enemy in the Shadows

Sylvyr: I hate fight scenes. I am terrible with them. But you can't do without them.

Kaiser: Maybe you could write better fight scenes if you knew how to fight. This stuff is ****.

Sylvyr: You watch your language. I got a new muse today, actually I got him yesterday, _and_ he can't blow up the house.

Vegeta: He also hasn't gotten out of your lap for the last three hours.

Sylvyr: I know he's just so cute. Everybody, meet Matrix. (holds up teeny tiny kitten)

Matrix: Mew.

Sylvyr: Actually Matrix belongs to my sis, but he still likes to sit in my lap while I write so he can be one of my muses. I actually have a muse who is fairly nice. (Matrix scratches her) Ow. I still can't figure out why he always scratches me. I don't own Digimon.

Kaiser: Thank the stars above. The show would have never aired if you owned it. It would have been taken off for stupidity. It would have....

Sylvyr: If you don't shut up you're going to get grounded.

Kaiser: It would have been so dumb that...

Sylvyr: OK, you asked for it. You're grounded.

Kaiser: What exactly does that mean.

Sylvyr: It means that the next time you update your story you can't do anything but give your disclaimer and answer any questions.

Kaiser: You can't do that.

Sylvyr: Watch me. It serves you right for stealing that story anyway.

Kaiser: You stupid, dumb, you can't...

Sylvyr: That makes two updates now.

Kaiser. -.- (Majin Buu walks in)

Sylvyr: How did he get in here. He is definitely not one of my muses. 

Kaiser: Well don't look at me, I can't stand his squeaky voice and doofy looks.

Buu: Buu mad. (blows up house)

Sylvyr: You just had to say it didn't you.

Kaiser: But it's true. He does look doofy.

Buu: Buu mad. 

Sylvyr: Buu wait. Please don't blow up again. Why don't you turn him into a cookie?

Buu: Buu make you a cookie. (Turns Kaiser into cookie and eats him.)

Sylvyr: Anyway read the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. (Looks worriedly at Buu, whispers) I'm going to try to get rid of cookie-boy. Read the story and be safe.

Matrix: Mew. ^.~

Tai groaned and rolled over trying to avoid the shards of crystal littering the floor. He gingerly pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He lifted his head and looked around, he had a killer headache.

TK and Iori lay in the shattered crystal not far away. There were several digimon wandering around after the explosion had blown down the walls of their cells. 

"TK! Wake up. Are you OK?" Tai turned in time to see Patomon rushing across the room to his partner.

"Not yet Mom. Just ten more minutes." TK mumbled batting blindly at the air.

Tai allowed a chuckle to escape and crawled over to Iori; he did not feel like trying to walk just yet. Iori had a big bump on his forehead, but otherwise seemed to be all right. Tai gently shook his shoulder "Iori, hey Iori, wake up. Something broke the cage and we're free. We need to go find Kari and the others and tell them..."

"DESOLATION ARROW." Darkangewomon's attack blew open another segment of the tree, revealing the arena where TK and Daisuke had been made to fight each other. She hurled the Enchantress onto the floor of the arena where she landed with a soft thud. She cried as her arm twisted the wrong way and heard the sickening snap of bone breaking. 

She could hear the flap of Darkangewomon's wings as she landed on the sand behind her. She turned and watched as Kari climbed from her shoulder. 

"Enchantress, we meet again. You have mercilessly tortured humans and digimon alike. You have many crimes to pay for, and today is you judgement day."

The Enchantress scrambled to her feet, eyes widening as she stared into Kari's black eyes, and tried to dash for the door.

"DESOLATION ARROW!" The flaming arrow passed within an inch of the Enchantress' arm as it passed her and thudded into the wood of the door. A dark mass erupted from the tail of it and flowed out over the door, sealing it shut.

"You're not going anywhere. Darkangewomon, she should pay for what she did to the digital world."

Darkangewomon stalked over the Enchantress and raised her bow. She brought it down across her face, sending her flying backward into the wall.

Tai and Patomon had finally managed to get TK and Iori up and they were on their way to rejoin the others. They jogged as quickly as they could down one of the darkened corridors, trying to find the others. Tai carried one of the larger crystal shards like a knife, a strip of his clothing wrapped around the part he was gripping to keep it from cutting his hand.

They rounded a corner and came face to face with _Iori._

"You're not so tough now that you don't have your slaves here to protect you, are you?"

The Enchantress felt her body slam into the wall yet again. She was bleeding from a dozen places. She slumped helplessly to the floor.

"Kari, stop it. This isn't like you. Snap out of it." Sora tried to rush across the sandy ground to Kari but Darkangewomon blocked her path. Most of the digidestined had managed to climb up the tree to the arena and were now clustered next to the opening trying to decide what to do next.

Kari raised a hand and pointed to them, "Keep them out of my way."

Darkangewomon grabbed Sora and hurled her back at the group, then launched another Desolation Arrow, the darkness which escaped from the tail wrapped around them forming a cage around them.

"Kari, please you've got to wake up. Do you really want to do this?"

With them out of her way Kari paid no more heed to them as she turned her attention back to them.

If she had, she might have seen the Kaiser slip carefully past the cage and hide himself in the shadows of the room.

They stared at the other Iori. He looked exactly like Iori except that he was wearing a ring of dark wood.

The other Iori spread his feet apart and crouched down, raising a kendo stick into defensive position as he prepared to bar their path. Iori stepped forward and with a quick move grabbed the stick and twisted it out of his grip.

"Hmph. These copies may look like us, but they certainly don't have our skills do they." He asked as he brandished the rod at his opponent. With practiced ease he brought it down on his neck, and snapped the dark ring apart.

The other Iori slumped lifelessly to the ground. 

"These copies...we've already seen that they don't possess the same skills as we do. And from the way this one is acting they can't act on their own, they have to be directed by something. I don't get it. What was the Enchantress' purpose in creating them?" TK asked quietly.

"Apparently her weapon doesn't really control humans. I think the human brain is to complex to be controlled as easily as a digimon's. She obviously has some sort of vendetta against Kari, and made copies of us, which she could control, to torment her with."

"I guess that makes sense. I vaguely remember the machine that made the copies. It hurt like crazy."

"I suspect that is because it broke apart our organic structure, analyzed it, and then made a copy which was the digital equivalent of us." 

"Wow, Iori, I didn't realize you knew so much about science." 

Iori blushed, "Come on. We need to hurry and find the others. You haven't forgotten about Kari have you?" 

The others followed Iori quickly down the hall.

Hidden in the shadows Ken watched the fight with a sense of wonder and an ever growing concern. Kari seemed to be a different person now, and she was not giving Miyako any reprieve. 

He pushed a button on the cuff of his left wrist and it popped open revealing a tiny computer screen and keyboard. A few adjustments allowed him to see the prison area on the screen. The prisoners had escaped. He changed the view from camera to camera until he found them.

Once he had their location he e-mailed it to Wormon along with instructions to find them and bring them and Armadillomon up to the arena. He wanted to help Miyako, but without any of his slaves he was helpless. And he just hated that.

He turned back to the screen, signaling his base and ordering some of his troops to move out.

Tai had taken the lead and was pelting full speed down the hall when he tripped over something and went sprawling. Looking at his feet he saw a small green worm, curled into a ball to protect himself as much as possible from Tai's rushing feet. A quick glance insured that he was not wearing a control device of any kind.

"Are you OK. I didn't see you there."

The worm cautiously straightened out; "I'm alright. I was coming to get you. Something is really wrong with your sister. She may hurt someone. I thought maybe you could make her stop."

"Wormon, wait up. I'm not as fast as you are.  
"Armadillomon!" Iori rushed down the corridor and wildly embraced his partner. "I was worried about you."

No one noticed the sad look which crossed Wormon's face as he watched the reunited partners.

"Aww. I'm alright. Are you OK?"

"Yes."

"Come on, it's this way."

None of them thought to question who Wormon was or why he was helping them.

"You will suffer for all the things you've done. Darkangewomon!" 

Darkangewomon picked up the Enchantress and hurled her into the far wall. She had long since ceased trying to fight or escape. It was clear she could do neither. She could see Darkangewomon's boots crunching across the sand to where she lay. Darkangewomon reached down and grabbed her by her broken arm, the Enchantress screamed in pain as she was hauled to her feet. 

Kari stared with her strange dark eyes at the Enchantress. She did not see the ragged young woman hanging by her broken arm in Darkangewomon's heartless grip. She saw only the seductively beautiful witch who had controlled her brother and her friends. She didn't hear the gasping breath of the Enchantress as she coughed up blood from a punctured lung; she heard only the haunting laughter as the Enchantress ordered her brother killed.

She walked over to her partner and her prisoner. She raised her hand and struck the Enchantress full in the face, ignoring the protesting cries of the digidestined. The Enchantress' head snapped limply back, she was barely clinging to consciousness. 

Kari balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into her stomach, causing more blood to gush from her mouth. She pulled her hand back to strike her again when a door off to the side, which she had not seen before burst open, and Daisuke rushed in, a dark wooden ring wrapped around his wrist. She paid no attention to him as Darkangewomon raised her hand and shot a ray of darkness at him, throwing him into a wall and deleting the ring. He slumped mindlessly to the floor.

In the cage the digidestined looked on in astonishment, "Did you guys see that. It looked like me, but it couldn't have been could it?"

"I don't know. I'll try and figure out what it is." Izzy turned his analyzer on the copy.

Kari smashed her fist into the Enchantress face. She raised her hand when a voice stopped her, "Kari don't!"

She turned her empty black eyes towards the door, there stood Tai, a concerned look on his face. Behind him were Iori and TK.

Confusion crossed her face as she stared from TK to Tai, "But you're-dead. I watched you both die. You can't be here. It's one of her tricks."

While confused her voice was still dead and cold; there was no emotion in it.

"No, when you saw us die, THAT was the trick. She could never control human minds so she made copies of us so that it looked like she was controlling us. When she wanted to she killed the copies to upset you."

Kari walked deadly over to Tai, trying to comprehend. The darkness told her that Tai was dead and she should take revenge, but her eyes and her heart told her differently.

"Tai." She looked up into his face, searching for something. 

He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, "Come on Sis, snap out of it."

She collapsed into his arms sobbing wildly. "Oh Tai, I thought you were dead, and all of a sudden nothing mattered. All I wanted was to make her pay."

She stiffened in his arms and cried out as if in pain, and passed out suddenly. At the same moment Darkangewomon dedigivolve into Salamon, dropping the Enchantress to the ground where she finally passed out.

Salamon looked around in confusion then saw Kari in Tai's arms. She bounded across the room, "Is she OK? What happened."

"She's alright she just collapsed form exhaustion."

The cage surrounding the others dissolved and they rushed over to Tai. In all the confusion as they tried to confirm each other's stories no one noticed Wormon slipping off into the shadows. Or that the Kaiser stepped out of them for a moment and gently picked up the Enchantress in his arms, and vanished into the shadows again.

"...and she made copies of us so that it would look like she was controlling us."

"What about the Kaiser?" Asked Izzy. "Was that a copy who was being controlled?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure he was the one who captured me, but he got me from behind and I couldn't see if he was wearing a control ring or not."

"I saw him Iori," replied Armadillomon. "And he was not wearing any ring."

"Then he was working on his own."

"Speaking of the devil, where is he."

"Right here, digifools." They looked at the entrance Darkangewomon had made to see the Kaiser standing silhouetted against the light; the Enchantress lay in his arms, her head hanging back limply.

"It was a trap. You were working with her all along."

He smiled cruelly, pleased with himself. "From the very beginning. When she first started out I was helping her, and we've been working together ever since."

"But why?" demanded Tai.

"Because she was a diversion. She kept you from focusing all your attention on me."

"No, why did she do this to us?"

"I don't know. That's her business. This is mine. ATTACK!"

Dozens of digimon with dark rings, dark spirals, and dark vines on them came pouring through the opening at his command.

Sylvyr(looks around worriedly): Is he gone?

Matrix: Mew.

Sylvyr: You think maybe we're rid of the Kaiser.

Kaiser: Not even close.

Sylvyr: How did you-

Kaiser: Don't ask. You might now like the answer.

Sylvyr: Oh well. Anyway I've had a few people ask me to email them when I update and I've had some trouble with that. I don't know if the problem is with my mail system or theirs. If you would like me to e-mail you when I update please send me an e-mail. Could you please include in the e-mail which story/stories you would like me to e-mail you for? Thanks. C-ya next time.

Matrix: Mew.


	14. A Close Call on Both Sides

Sylvyr: HI! It's way too late(11:30), so I drugged all my muses. Don't want to mess with them tonight. Here's chapter fourteen. It is mostly a fight scene. Someone please tell me how I did. Personally I think I do a terrible job with fights, and all my muses agree with me. That is very depressing. I tried to get in that team plan making stuff that they do. I don't own Digimon. Wish I did. I might have some cash then. Review, let me know what you think.

Goku(sleepwalking): I'll get you Cell...Kame-hame-ha.

Sylvyr(raises hands in defeat): Even in their sleep. I don't know what I gave him, but I guess I better not use it again. Oh well. Goodnight.

Chapter 14

"Tai, what are we going to do?" Izzy cried in panic. 

They had been locked in battle with the Kaiser's slaves for the better part of an hour, and they did not seem to be any closer to gaining the upper hand. In fact they were frighteningly close completely losing.

The Kaiser was directing his forces from the far side of the arena; they could see him pacing around, shouting orders and beating the occasional slacker, by the pale illumination of the beams of light floating through the opening Darkangewomon had made.

He had entrusted the Enchantress' broken body to an enslaved Snimon, who had retreated with her to a crevice behind the Kaiser's troops where she would be well shielded from any stray attacks. Every five minutes or so he would stalk back to check on her.

On the opposite side of the arena part of the bleachers had caved in, causing a massive pile of rubble, which the digidestined were now using as shelter. With only three armor digimon and a handful of rookies their chances were looking pretty slim.

Kari was still unconscious, which naturally had Tai worried. 

"I don't know Izzy. We need to figure out a plan. I think our major concern right now should be escaping. There's no way we could possibly bring him down this time. When I catch that kid he's going to get it for hurting my little sister." Tai's voice was hard and determined, he had to get Kari out of this place and take her to a doctor soon!

He glanced over at her still form. Joe was kneeling over her, searching for some kind of injury which might explain what was wrong with her. 

Poor little Salamon had been so exhausted from her dark transformation that she had fallen asleep on Kari's stomach. 

"Why is he _still_ wearing that stupid thing?" asked Daisuke petulantly. He was angry that the Kaiser had somehow managed to hurt Kari and Daisuke had been unable to do anything; either to prevent it or make it better.

"What thing?" asked Izzy.

"That stupid vine-ring. I can understand why he wore it when he was pretending to be a slave, but now that he has shown his true colors I don't see why he is still wearing it. It's annoying, like he's trying to remind us of how he tricked us."

"Maybe that is why he's wearing it. Some kind of psychological warfare, I wouldn't put it past him," replied TK. 

The digidestined sat in silence for a few minutes, wracking their brains for a plan.

Iori had only been half way paying attention to Daisuke whining but his eyes suddenly widened with comprehension as something Daisuke said suddenly made sense. He turned to Daisuke and said urgently, "Did you say he was still wearing that dark ring?"

"Yeah. That's what we were just talking about. Duh."

"Tai, do you remember when we were back in our cell and they were showing us the stuff that our copies did on those monitors?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Think about the time they were in Kari's cell. Did the Enchantress say that the vine she wore allowed her to control her slaves?"

"I think she did. Why?"

"Because there isn't a control spire in this section. Ken should have lost control of his slaves when he ordered them into this section. Since he didn't he must be using this tree to control them.

"Now, usually Ken uses his digivice to send orders to the control spires and then to the slaves, but when he designed these trees he didn't want us to know that they were linked to him, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Tai looked pretty confused at what all this had to do with getting Kari out of there.

"I think I see where this is going," said Izzy, jumping in. "Since he didn't want us connecting the trees to his empire he didn't link them straight into his digivice. He linked them to those dark control bands, which relay signals to and from his digivice. Am I right Iori?"

Iori nodded his head.

"OK. So we know how it works. I still don't see what difference it makes now."

"If we could get that ring off of him we could free all his slaves without destroying this tree or trying to take his digivice."

"Great plan Izzy. He's standing behind about fifty of his slaves. We'll just waltz over there and ask him to hand it over. Right. That'll go over _real_ well."

"Maybe we could use that," suggested Matt, gesturing towards a pillar which rose up to the ceiling. "See the place where it joins the crossbeams. I know Gabumon could climb it, and Tentomon could probably get across too. They could go up it and then use the crossbeams to get to the other side, behind Ken's lines.

Tai carefully looked over the setup.

"That would work, but there are two problems. One, if someone saw them they would have no cover from an attack. Two, Ken isn't near any of the places they could get down from. At any of the points where they could drop down, they would still be too far to get to him, before his slaves got to them. It's a good plan, but it won't work."

Silence ensued for several minutes, until Sora spoke up; "Have you guys noticed that he keeps going back to where the Enchantress is?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I think that maybe she is more important to him than another slave, or a tool for him to use. Look at the way he had that Snimon pull her away from the fight. After her fight with Kari and Darkangewomon she's probably in pretty bad shape, he seems to be taking every precaution to ensure that she doesn't get hurt any worse.

"There is a set of crossbeams not too far away from her. What if we sent Gabumon, Tentomon, and Flamedramon over there, and let them act like they are going to take her. I bet that he wouldn't send any other slave over there because they might get a little careless with their attacks and hit her. Snimon is just a champion; he can't handle an armor digimon and two rookies.

"Ken will have to take care of them himself or risk letting that girl getting beat up worse. I'm betting he'll go take care of it himself."

"Prodigious."

"You're brilliant Sora!" Tai grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, then turned rapidly to the three digimon in question, not noticing Sora's shocked expression or bright red blush. "You guys think you're up for it?"

They nodded their heads in affirmation. 

The rest of the digimon prepared to launch a diversionary attack. Hopefully they could keep the Kaiser and his troops busy enough that they would not notice the three digimon climbing precariously over the battlefield.

Ken surveyed the ravaged arena scrupulously, struggling to keep his mind from becoming numbed by the exhaustion, which was threatening to engulf him. He never would have admitted it, but he was beginning to feel weary. This battle seemed to be taking far longer that it ought to have.

"Get off your backside and get out there," he roared at the Geckomon who had sat down in a corner, thinking no one would notice it. It jumped and dashed towards the battle, a new scar forming across its leg where the Kaisers whip had connected with its flesh.

Fortunately the digidestined had not managed to free many of his slaves. The few who they had managed to get the dark rings off of were so exhausted that they either collapsed or reverted back to their rookie forms.

Digmon and Pegasusmon suddenly burst from the pile of rubble leading a charge of rookie digimon, the partners of the digidestined and a few former slaves.

The Kaiser breathed a sigh of relief. The wild violent attack bore all the typical marks of a last stand. If the digidestined did not win this fight their spirits would finally be broken. They would finally be defeated.

He pushed his soldiers into a frenzied counter attack. Victory was finally at hand, and the digital world would be his and Miyako's.

I'm so close I can taste it. But I feel like I am missing something. I'm overlooking something. 

Now that he was convinced something was out of place he looked over the battlefield to try and place it. 

Some of them are missing! That little cat is probably still reeling from her transformation, so that accounts for one. But the goggle-heads lizard and a couple of the others are not out there. 

He wracked his brain, trying to recall if any of the other partnered digimon had been injured. His eyes searched wildly for the missing digimon, especially Flamedramon who had wreaked havoc during several of their other battles. He noticed the crossbeams for the first time and instantly realized that they could be used to cross the room virtually unnoticed. His eyes roved over them searching for Flamedramon.

He found him soon enough, along with the other two digimon he had been unable to locate. They must have been up there for quite a while because they were already behind his lines.

__

What in the world are they looking for way back there? His eyes fell to the ground in line with their position. _MIYAKO!_

He took off towards the girl, the battle behind him forgotten.

Tentomon saw him coming and swerved down to intercept him.

"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!"

Ken dodged at the last minute lashing at Tentomon with his whip. The electric attack clipped the Kaiser in the left side, knocking him to his knees; the whip connected solidly with Tentomon's head, stunning the insect type and sending him spinning into a wall.

Somehow Ken fought the pain enough to force himself to his feat, gripping his injured side tightly.

He dashed towards Miyako again, ignoring the pain shooting through his body every time his left foot connected with the ground. He either did not notice or did not care that blood was beginning to trickle from his mouth.

Flamedramon leapt earthward and tackled Snimon. 

Ken raced around them, only to be confronted by Gabumon.

"Get out of my way fool," he snarled, pain and desperation making him even more dangerous.

"Never," replied Gabumon, firmly planting himself in his way.

The Kaiser raised his whip in a menacing gesture.

"BLUE-BLASTER!"

Ken dodged to the left the attack connecting with his right thigh as he did. He could feel the damage that it caused and knew his leg would not support his weight for much longer.

He brought the handle of his whip down on Gabumon's head, knocking the rookie unconscious.

He forced himself to continue, stepping over Gabumon he reached Miyako's side.

A sudden burning sensation shot through his side as a Flamedramon's fiery hand pinned him to the wall. The hot burning claw of his enemy slashed across his face as it removed the vine ring; burning a trail from the edge of his chin up over his cheek, past his eye and up through his hair.

Some distant part of his mind registered the sound of disintegrating data as the ring vaporized and he was dropped to the floor, his body sprawling limply over Miyako's.

He tried to force his eyes open but he saw only crimson. He could hear them celebrating their victory, but they sounded far away, as if he were hearing them through a tunnel.

It can't end like this. I have to get away while they are still celebrating. While we still have a chance. 

He tried to gather Miyako up in his arms and get to his feet, but his injuries were too severe, and for some reason he could not get his left leg to cooperate.

"What about those two? What are we going to do with them?"

"I tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill them!"

Through the bloody haze Ken could barely make out the spiky haired figure of Tai, advancing on them. Another figure hurled itself at him but he shook it off.

"TAI! Tai no!" Sora screamed from the place on the ground where he had thrown her.

The others tried to restrain him, but he was furious and would not be stopped.

Ken felt nothing as his eyes slipped closed again. He had no more slaves to call on. The dark tree had ceased to work, and he had no more tricks up his sleeve. Certainly none of his recently freed slaves were going to try to save his life. 

He had already accepted the fact that he was going to die, he just wished he could get Miyako to safety first.

There was a loud "whumph" and then a thud, as if something heavy had hit the ground. Ken forced his eyes open in surprise. 

Tai was sitting on his bottom, a shocked look on his face. Standing between Ken and Tai was Wormon, who must have hurled himself at Tai's stomach to knock him down.

__

What is that little fool doing? He can't possibly beat them all. He has to know that. 

"I don't understand. Why would you want to stop me? You're free now. You don't have to fight anymore. Don't you understand that?"

"Ken is my partner. As long as he lives I will have to fight for him. I won't desert him, and I won't let you hurt him!" Wormon's voice was surprisingly strong and steady.

Ken's vision seemed to be clearing a little as he focused all his attention on his partner.

"Why you little...get out of my way."

Tai scrambled to get to his feet.

"STICKY-NET!"

Wormon's attack pinned Tai to the ground. If Ken had not been in so much pain he might have laughed at the situation. His so-called 'weak' partner was standing up to the leader of the digidestined, and was doing a half-way decent job of it.

Why should Wormon care so much for me? He ought to hare me for the way I treated him.' 

"Wormon, you may be able to stop Tai, but he's not the only one who has a bone to pick with your master. Now, get out of our way?" The speaker was the Geckomon Ken had whipped earlier: he was backed by many of Ken's former slaves.

__

Go Wormon. You've done all you can. Get out of the way now. Ken silently urged his partner.

But even if he had commanded Wormon to move it would not have changed the little rookie's reaction.

"Never."

Please-get out of the way, you've done enough now. 

Ken did not notice the single tear which escaped from his eyes and mingled with the blood trailing down his face. Nor did he notice the light, which suddenly emitted from his digivice.

Just as the digimon were preparing to charge Wormon suddenly digivolved to Stingmon. The rookies jumped back at the sudden appearance of the champion. 

Stingmon knew it would only take a few minutes for them to rally for another attack, and he could not keep them all at bay. He turned in one swift movement, gathering the injured humans into his arms, and dashed out the rift in the wall.

Flamedramon gave pursuit, followed closely by Pegasusmon.

Once in the air, however, Stingmon was incredibly fast.

Flamedramon hit the ground and dashed after him, but Pegasusmon headed him off.

"Let them go. There's no way you can catch them."

"True. But you might. If you were chasing them instead of stopping me.

"Do you want them to die?" asked the older and wiser digimon.

"No."

"Then we have to let them go. Everyone in that room is in a boiling rage against them. If we take them back now they will be killed. When people get into a raging anger, sometimes they do things they will later regret. I think if we took them back now, our partners might make a mistake they will regret for the rest of their lives. Killing an enemy, who was helpless."

Flamedramon considered Pegasusmon's words carefully; he could hear Tai swearing violently from inside the tree about the way they had been allowed to escape. Flamedramon sighed and hung his head.

"I guess you're right. But if feels wrong to let them just go."

"I know. But knowing those two, there will be another chance long before we're prepared for it."


	15. The Trip Home

His master was so light in his arms, much lighter than he would have expected.

Stingmon hovered in mid-air; searching for the secret cavern which would allow him to pass into the Kaisers realm, without being affected by the spires.

Ken did not know about the cavern, Wormon had secretly had it built, just in case they ever needed an escape route; it had never occurred to him that it might be used to get into the realm. He would have to make sure it got closed up after they get home.

Ken stirred slightly in his arms; he had slipped into unconsciousness during the long flight. His sapphire eyes fluttered open. He moaned softly.

"Stingmon?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I figured Elvedale."

"Good." There were healers in Elvedale; it was pretty much a neutral ground. Even though it was situated in the center of the Kaiser's territory, he had made an agreement not to attack them. In exchange for their freedom the folk of Elvedale had agreed to provide medical care for the Kaiser and any of his slaves who needed it. It was a good tradeoff; enslaved digimon lost the ability to doctor because they lost all sense of judgement.

"Stingmon?"

"Yes?"

"Arrigato."

The Kaiser slipped back into unconsciousness. He had said enough. Everything he had never been able to say to Wormon, had been said in that single word. Tomorrow he might not remember that he had ever cared for his partner; but for now the warmth of that single word would give Stingmon the strength to do anything.

"Is there anything we can do for her Joe?"

"Right now we can just make her comfortable."

Tai swore silently. 

They were camped out in the digital world. Everyone was tired and injured. Gabumon had awoken but was to disoriented to walk far. Tentomon could not fly and had to be carried. Tai was still weak from the light poison in Wormon's Sticky Net, and Kari still had not woken up. 

Joe had said that it would be safer for all of them to take the night and rest, although Tai objected that they should get Kari to a hospital.

Joe had replied that at the moment there was little more that a hospital could do for her. 

Reluctantly Tai settled down to sleep. 

It was some time later when he awoke to the sound of Kari moaning. He sat up worriedly, glancing at his sister. Joe was leaning over her, taking her pulse and other vital signs. He looked over at Tai.

"I think she is coming out of it."

"Good," Tai walked over and knelt next to his sister. "Kari? Kari can you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes had returned to their normal color, but something seemed off about them.

"Tai, Tai is that you?"

Kari's voice was little more than a weak whisper.

"Yes it's me Kari, everything will be OK now."

"Where are we?" she moved her head from side to side and her eyes darted frantically as if she was searching for something.

"We are in the digital world. Tomorrow we're going home and you will go see the doctor."

"Tai?"

"Yeah, Sis."

"Why is it so dark?"

Tai glanced around the camp sight. The light of the digital world shone around them.

"Kari, it isn't dark, are you alright?"

"Tai, Tai I can't see. Not you or...or anything. I can't see!"

Sylvyr: Hello everyone. I have a little dilema on my hands. The story is far from being finished. However, the next part of the story has its own different plot. I need to know if you think I should continue it as part of this story, or write it as a sequel to this one. Let me know what you think.

Vegeta: Is take this ******* off the internet an option.

Sylvyr: Of course it is, but all my reviews have been pretty nice, I bet you there won't be too many reviews asking for that. 

Vegeta: You sound pretty confident.

Sylvyr: Yep.

Vegeta: So, where is blue boy?

Sylvyr: The Kaiser? He's still tied up in the chair, he's being punished for all the nasty things he said about Kaiser Renamon.

Vegeta: Oh.

Sylvyr: But that is beside the point. Right now I need to know what I should do with this fic. Please let me know what you would like to know. Personally I am leaning towards starting a sequel. I think I might title it Bad, bad Miyako: End Game. What do you think. Is it time to end this?


	16. Epilogue

Sylvyr: OK. Here is one last chapter which will hopefully set the scene for the sequel.

Kaiser: You actually decided to write a sequel to this piece of ********. ****** language sensor. Why can't you leave my dialogue alone.

Sylvyr: Cuz' you have a dirty mouth. And yes, I am writing a sequel. You might even like it.

Kaiser: I doubt it.

Sylvyr: Well folks this is it. The first multi-chapter story that I have actually ended. Well, sort of ended.

Kaiser: She's hopeless. Totally hopeless.

Sylvyr: BTW…sorry about how long it has taken me to get this up. My mom is getting married, so we're moving, and her boyfriend doesn't have a word processor and mine isn't working, so I have to use the library computer. Plus I have been having a little trouble logging on to FFN. 

Epilogue:

"@&*^%$", a large fist pounded into the view-screen, accompanied by a creative string of curses.

"Calm down. I'm sure you can fix whatever is wrong." Ladydevimon swept her long white hair over her shoulder as she placed a placating hand on Myotismon's arm. 

"That little brat is too close to losing himself. When the girl went down, he dropped everything to save her. If he kept his mind focused he would have defeated those meddling digidestined. He's allowed himself to get too attached to her."

"What about your plan to make them distrust each other?"

"He's being stubborn. He wants her, I've made sure of it, but he won't give in and take her."

  
"Yes, and for some reason she has respected his wishes and stopped pursuing him for the moment. I'll work on increasing her lust though. It shouldn't be too hard. She isn't as resistant as he is."

"I'll keep working on the boy, but if he doesn't cooperate we might have to do something a little more desperate."

"What about the other digi-brats?"

"They made it to safety," Myotismon answered in scorn. "That brat let them escape."

"What happened to the girl? I've never seen anything like it."

"I don't know, whatever it was, I didn't cause it. Maybe the Child of Light finally cracked."

Ladydevimon laughed, "Maybe. Our 'toys' are going to need a little time to recover, it will be the perfect time to put your strategy to use, they will be weak."

"Yes. Go."

As Ladydevimon flew from the room Myotismon touched a button on the side of his throne; a compartment in the arm opened and a platform raised out of it. Sitting on the platform was what appeared to be a dark spore; it was pulsing with a sickly purple light.

Myotismon raised it to his face delicately with two fingers and positioned it in front of his eyes. It was the other half of the Dark Spore planted in Ken. Looking through it he was able to see the thoughts going through Ken's mind.

He stared into it for several minutes and made a few adjustments to the part of the device which controlled Ken.

"Perfect," he purred evilly.


End file.
